Spring VS Summer
by pureblood putee
Summary: Menyusul, Hinata yang kini membawa rhyme guitar dan diikuti Tenten, lead guitar-nya. Kedua personil itu maju dengan semangat ketengah panggung sambil terus berlaga dengan gitarnya. Tidak lupa Ino muncul dengan bassnya yang selalu teratur. CHA 8! OC ditutp
1. prolog

Spring VS

**Spring VS. Summer**

**Chappie one**

**Disclaimer :** DEFINITELY NOT

**Author : **ehehe, jadi enggak enak ehehe (jijik!!)

Ya gue lahh** puteeChan**!! Scara geto lohhhh

_(kisbai, dadah-dadah ala miss universe)_

**Summary :** Di SMP konohaSchool, ada dua band legendaris angkatan enambelas, kelas 7. 1 band cewek, 1 band cowok, nama band ceweknya 'Spring Festival' nama band cowoknya, 'Summer Rock'. Semua pairing ada. Enjoy!

**a/n : Jangan lupa REVIEW !! yang mau nge-flame, bayar 50.000 per hurup. Enggak ding.. ohoho..**

xox

SMP konohaSchool, terkenal karena prestasi dalam bidang musik yang diraih oleh siswa-siswa nya. Walaupun pelajarannya sama dengan sekolah-sekolah lain, tapi SMP konohaSchool memberikan pilihan pada murid-muridnya tentang alat musik apa yang mau dipelajari.

Disekolah ini, terdapat dua band yang sangat terkenal. Beuhh dah pernah manggung dari acara sunatan, karawitan kelurahan, sampe jadi wakil Konoha dalam kontes band antar desa.

'Spring festival' adalah salah satu dari dua nama band terkenal itu. Anggotanya :

**Haruno Sakura :**

Posisi : vocalist

Selain mendapat pelajaran musik di sakolah, Sakura juga mengikuti les vocal. Suka sama Sasuke, tapi karena gengsi, biasanya si ledek-ledekan terus. Sakura adalah gadis feminin yang suka teriak-teriak. (lha masa kaya gitu feminin?)

**Tenten : **

Posisi : guitarist + Vocalist

Sebenarnya Tenten juga main piano, tapi piano klasik. Makannya Tenten lebih memilih jadi gitaris, Tenten juga kadang ikut nyanyi bareng Sakura. Tapi tetep aja lead vocal-nya Sakura. Tenten juga sedikit tomboy.

**Yamanaka Ino : **

Posisi : bassist

Ino adalah anggota yang paling semangat. Rambutnya sering kali ditarik-tarik Sai.

**Hyuuga Hinata**

Posisi : keyboardist.

Hinata memang belajar piano pop dari kecil. Hinata adalah anggota yang paling kalem, paling baek, rajin membantu ortu, rajin menabung, tidak sombong, tidak memilih dalam bergaul, sehabis makan cuci piring, blablabla …

**Temari **

Posisi : Drummer

Temari emang cocok banget jadi drummer, diliat ari ramutnya aja ketauan, kembang api gituh.. scara..

-x-

Band yang satunya lagi adalah 'Summer Rock'. Isinya cowok-cowok semua. Anggotanya :

**Uchiha Sasuke **

Posisi : Vocalist

Cowok rambut ayam nan cool ini yang selalu jadi perhatian waktu manggung. Fans club-nya tersebar dimana-mana. Sasuke hanya dekat dengan teman se-band-nya dan anak-anak Spring Festival.

**Hyuuga Neji**

Posisi : Vocalist + Guitarist

Cowok alim ini rambut panjangnya seringkali di kepang-kepang sama Tenten, kadang sampe Neji marah marah.. kalo udah marah, cepol Tenten ditarik sampe Tenten jejeritan

**Uzumaki Naruto**

Posisi : bassist

Anggota paling hyperaktip, paling nyablek, paling seru, paling pecicilan. Beda begete dah sama gebetannya, Hinata

**Sai **

Posisi : keayboardist

Sai selalu tersenyaum ga berekspresi karena kejadian waktu kecil. Hanya kepada Ino-lah Sai menunjukan ekspresinya.

**Nara Shikamaru **

Posisi : Drummer

Tukang tidur ini pernah tidur diatas drum, menganggap semua hal itu merepotkan. Teman kecil Temari.

'eh.. ada test Biologi bab 7 sama 8 ya?' tanya Tenten pagi-pagi sebelum kelas dimulai.

Tiba-tiba Ino yang lagi minum nyemburin aer minumnya dan tereak.. ''HAH??' gua belon belajar!! Gimana nehh.. hadoh hadoh hadoh' –histeris sendiri-

'hadoh.. mudah-mudahan Jiraiya pantatnya ilang sebelah, kesengat lebah, idungnya ada kutilnya, tumbuh ekor babi di pantatnya de es be..' lanjut Ino penuh harap

-Come on eperibadeh.. Sweatdropped berjamaah dimulae-

Tiba-tiba, Lee si ketua kelas dateng dan..

'Jiraiya-sensei yang ngajar biologi ga dateng.. dia pantatnya ilang sebelah, kesengat lebah, idungnya ada kutilnya, tumbuh ekor babi di pantatnya de es be..! Jadi pelajaran pertama dan kedua kita bebaaaasss!!'

krik

krik

krik

'YIIIPPIIIEEEEE' teriak anak anak kelas 7e penuh kebiadaban.

'_hoh.. save! Thanks god..'_ (Ino)

'eh Sakura, kapan nih qta manggung lage?' tanya Temari

'emm gue liat dulu, hmm ada minggu depan tuh ada pensi (pentas seni) penyambutan godaime yang lagi keliling sekolah-sekolah Konoha' jawab sakura panjang lebar.

'ohh.. jadi Spring Festival kalian _juga_ manggung hari itu ya?' tiba tiba Sasuke bergabung dan duduk di sebelah Sakura.

'heh ayam! Ga usah deh yang namanya tuh pake nada ngejek gituk ya!'

Tenten mulai milin-milin rambut Neji.

'Tenten!'

'apa?' –nada suara datar- 'aih aih, Neji chan malu-malu ya? Imutnyaaaa' kata Tenten sambil cubitin pipi Neji.

-glep-'a..apa e..enak saja.. ah ohya TENTEN BERHENTI MILIN RAMBUT GUEEE'

'Neji berisik ah, sapa suru manjangin rambut'

'Hei Hei!! Main UNO yok, gue bawa neh' sahut Naruto tiba-tiba.

(ini juga kerjaan author ama temen-temen kalo ga ada guru khekhe)

'ayok ayok'

…

'Hueheheeh.. Sasuke lu kena wild drawfour dari gue.. hoahaha' kata Sakura penuh kemenangan.

'hhoooyyy.. enibodii keluarin reverse donggg'

'neh' kata Sai sambl mengeluarkan kartu reverse warna kuning.

'duh ga ada yang lain.. sori Shika' kata Temari, ngeluarin wild drawfour.

'gue punya kok.. bisa ditumpuk kan?'

'bisa..a..aku juga ada' lanjut Hinata

'ahaha.. gue juga ada' kata Sasuke 'hoy sakura.. lu ada ga?'

Kesimpulan wild drawfour dah menumpuk EMPAT!!.

Sakura uda keringet dingin.. tiba-tiba

'NOOOOO.. gua ngambil enambelasss (4x4)!! Tidakkkkk! Whadda..-ppiipp-' bayangkan sendiri apa yang Sakura katakan. Use ur imagination.

'huhehehehehehehe'

-x-

Tiba-tiba ada Itachi masuk ke kelasnya SasuSaku cs.

'my sweaty OTOTOU'

'ANIKI apaan si berisik tauk, malu-maluin dasar!!'

'ga da waktu! Si godaime datengnya sekarang.. ga jadi minggu depan, anak-anak laen pada belon siap di suru manggung sekarang, kalo band lo pasti siapkan?' sabda Itachi panjang-lebar

'mendadak banget.. bisa ga nih? –nanya ke teman-temen band-nya-

'Ohya band Spring Festival juga disuru manggung, Sakura chan, ade ipar kyu.. bisa khannn??' –puppy eyes mode on-

'ADE IPAR ? LU KIRA GUE…..'

Temari langsung ambil alih, 'bisa kok Itachi-senpai, tenang saja' –smile-

'uuwwaaa Temari imudnyaa.. ……ADOH!'

'ga ada ya ngerayu Temari!' saut Shika yang abis nge-gaplok Itachi.

'shika…' Temari blushes.

'soalnya dia tuh pemarah, ga cocok dibilangin begito'

jeduak brak bruk prangg jeger klontang gedubrak kyaa meong meong (dan seterusnya)

-end of chappie one-

**talkSHOW**

**putee**: Wakakak? Hayo.. kira-kira apa lagu yang dibawain sama Spring Festival dan lagu apa yang dibawain sama Summer Rock?? Khekhe jawab di ripiu yahh..

**Naru **: gua tau dong.. Lgu yang dibawain sama band gua tuhh…hmmppffff –mulutnya di buis pake karbol sama author- (karbol tuh pembersih lante, di rumah gue dijadiin 'senjata' buat ngebunuh cacing di WC)

**putee** : dasar mulut tuh dijaga ya! (nada centil sambil milin-milin rambut)

**Ten **: kal iang dinyanyiin sama Spring Festival itu..-DUAAKKKZZZ-

**putee** : ini lagi yauda de.. terpaksa dia gue tampol pake botol karbolnya..hohohohohohohohohohohhohohohoo..

**Neji** : OH NOOO TENTEN.. jangan mateekkk gue sayang sama ..

**Ten** : -tibatiba bangun- hah? Neji lo ngomong apa barusan ? lo sayang sama…

**Neji** : (batin: kok tibatiba bangun si? Duh kan gua malu kalo bilang sayag sama Tenten) sayang sama.. cepol rambut lo! (hoh..save)

**Ten **: haha –ktawa garing- oh gitu.. yaudah SINI GUA BUAT CEPOL DI RAMBUT LO SINI!!

**Neji **: tidaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaakkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk…-dikejar-kejar keliling kebon binatang- (?)

**putee **: berhubung keadaan semakin ANCHUR.. qta (gue aja kale lo enggak) sudahi dulu.. ehem

**JANGAN LUPA **

**R.E.V.I.E.W.**

**R.E.V.I.E.W.**


	2. Spring Festival

Spring VS

**Spring VS. Summer**

**Chappie two**

**Disclaimer :** DEFINITELY NOT

**Author : **ehehe, jadi enggak enak ehehe (jijik!!)

Ya gue lahh** puteeChan**!! Scara geto lohhhh

_(kisbai, dadah-dadah ala miss universe)_

**Summary :** Di SMP konohaSchool, ada dua band legendaris angkatan enambelas, kelas 7. 1 band cewek, 1 band cowok, nama band ceweknya 'Spring Festival' nama band cowoknya, 'Summer Rock'. Semua pairing ada. Enjoy!

**a/n : Jangan lupa REVIEW !! yang mau nge-flame, bayar 50.000 per hurup. Enggak ding.. ohoho..** **ohya, di chappie satu, saia bilang kalo mereka kelas 7, padahal merka kelas 8.. gomen. Ekhekhe..**

xox

'oke, oke, Godaime dateng jam 12 siang nanti, ni baru jam sepuluh, jadi kalian di bebasin 2 jam untuk latihan, tapi, ruang latihan band cowok lagi dipake buat latihan band eskul, jadi kalian pake ruangan band cewek, oke?' jelas Itachi

Walaupun sama-sama dari eskul band, ruangan latihan mereka terpisah. Dan lagi, setiap manggung mereka ga pernah bareng-bareng, jadi, mereka ga pernah liat satu-sama-lain ketika manggung.

'yasud, ayok, ke ruangan band qta' kata Tenten ramah.

-x-

Sampailah mereka di depan ruangan band cewek. Mereka lempar koin, dan Spring Festival pake duluan (tempat latihannya)

'haha! Kau kalah Sasuke.. ha! Kami masuk yaa…' kata Sakura tenang sambil melangkah ke dalam.

'yaudah si! Cpetan sanah!'

Setengah jam berlalu..

'Lama banget si' kata Sai 'udah satu jam nehh.. Sasu ..telpon mrekaa gih'

'di teriakin aja'

'ga bisa, ada peredam suaraanya, makanya dari tadi kita ga dengar apa-apa' jawab Neji.

'gue coba ya'

akhirnya, selama 3 menit mereka tereak-tereak kayak ibu-ibu melahirkan. (perumpamaan yang aneh bagi cowok, yaa.. saia tahu)

'budeg banget.. _hosh-hosh_ sih..'

nat nit nut nat nat not not net not nuuuuttttt.. (ini Sasuke lagi nelpon Sakura)

**Sakura **: halo?

**Sasuke** : HEH !! JIDAT NONG-NONG!! Dah jam brapa nehhh MINGGAT!

Hening

Hening

**Sakura** : -menjawab dengan tenang- masih tiga menit lagi kok.. jadi…………… SABAR! -teriak tiba-tiba sampe kuping Sasuke berdarah-

Tiga menit kemudian mereka keluar ruang latihan, saling memberikan hard glare satu sama laen, dan Summer Rock pun masuk.

xox

Jam 12 :

Summer Festival (SF), tampil duluan dan untuk pertama kalinya anak-anak Summer Rock (SR) ikutan nonton. Godaime udah dateng dan duduk di bangku penonton. Berhubung itu acaranya lagi pas jam istirahat, jadi banyak (sekali) anak yang nyempetin nonton band legendaris ini. Mereka emang dah eksis dari kelas enam sd.

Mereka bawain _**'Potential BreakUp Song**_'nya Al & Aj. Kali ini Sakura duet sama Tenten.

Pertama piano pop dari Hinata mengawali lagu. (lebai deh ba-ha-sa nya)

'_**lalala.. lalala.. lalalala.**_**.**' Tenten jadi backing vocal 'lalalanya

_**It took too long, it took too long**_

_**It took too long for you to call back**__.. _(Sakura nyanyi satu bar)

Tenten kemudian ngelancutin baris sesudahnya

_**And normally I just forget that**_

_**Except for the fact it was my birthday**_

_**My stupid birthday..**_

Temari main drum ringan aja, Ino Serius dengan posisinya, Hinata sama sekali ga keliatan kalo sebenernya diya tuh pemalu.

Mereka terus nyanyi, yok qta liatin reaksi cowok-cowok duluuu..

**Dunia Inner**

**Sasuke** : -nosebleed- ajegilee.. si Sakura kalo dah dipanggung beda banget, suaranya baguss bangeeett.. tpi gua ga mau kalah! Tenten juga bagus.

**Neji** : Heh! Uchiha! Gue aja yang muji Tenten, duh tu anak, jailnya kaga kliatan kalo di panggung .. Mana cantik banget lagiii.. –nosebleed-

**Naruto** : HINATACHANNN.. keren banget, cantik, keliatannya ga pemalu sama sekali! Duhh.. ni band gua nyesel kaga nonton dari awalll –nosebleed-

**Sai **: -nosebleed duluan- Ino.. Ino.. Ino..Ino.. oh god.. makasih Tuhan! Aku diberi kesempatan nonton Ino manggung.. (Sai bersyukur tanpa henti)

**Shika** : hm Temari keren juga, wahh maen drumnya keren! –sebenernya hampir nosebleed, tapi gara-gara jaim jadi di isep lagi, jorok!-

Penonton dan supporter Spring Festoival yang kebanyakan COWOK, semua pada speechless sama bengong.. sesekali keluar mimisan. (gue kaga kreatip ya.. mimisan mulu)

Akhirnya :

_**This is the potential make up song **_

_**Please just admit you're wrong **_

_**Which will it be?**_ (Tenten)

_**Which will it be? **_ (Tenten, Sakura)

Selesailah performance SF, anak anak SR pada ke belakang panggung, rencananya si mau kasi selamat,

'SAKURA! Tadi lo..' –belon selese..-

'keren banget kan? Iyah, gue tau.. lo ga bakal ngalahin gua dahh.' Sakura berkata dengan sengak-nya.

'nyut' urat di dahi Sasuke muncl satu, '_dasar, giliran uda kaga manggung sifatnya balik lagi?? Kesaaallll!!' _ teriak Sasuke dalam dunia inner. Di dunia biasanya si.. cuman…

'haha.. ataas dasar APA LO BILANG GITU? Jidatttt??'

'dih, embel-embelnya kaga enak'

'Uwaa.. tadi Neji liat gua nyanyi ya.. baru sekarang kan? Gimana? Keren kan? Jadi maluuu..' Tenten histeris, tereak-tereak sendiri.

'iyaa.. Tenten cantik.. ooppss' _dasar mulut ember! _Batin Neji

-sshhhh- muka Neji sama Tenten langsung blushing sampe kluar asep

'na..na..narutokunn gimana tadi aku mainnya?' tanya Hinata malu-malu.

'haha.. Hinata kalo sudah ga manggung pemalunya bali lagi ya?' tanya Naruto geli

'ahh.. iya..'

duaakkkzz

Tiba-tiba Ino nabok Sai dari belakang,

'wooiiiyy! Sakit, dasar ino-inu!'

'haha'-ktawa garing- ' tadi gua cantik kan di panggung? Uda deh ngaku aja!'

Sai setengah berbisik tapi tetap ingin Ino dengar, 'di-iya-in aja deh'

DUAGGZZZ! 'dassar..Saiii' kata Ino yang lagi ngeluarin aura neraka ke

tigabelas.

'tapi memang kok' –smile-

'ahh.. te,terimakasih' kagok deh si Ino! Haha!!

'Temari, tadi maen drum-nya hebat' puji Shika.

'Ya kann apa kubilangg'

'tentu saja, dengan tenaga yang tidak wajar seperti itu sihh..'

DUAKKZZ

End of chappie two

**REVIEW!**

**Makasi dah di baca, ni penpik ancur2an geneh!**


	3. Summer Rock

Spring VS

**Spring VS. Summer**

**Chappie two**

**Disclaimer :** DEFINITELY NOT

**Author : **ehehe, jadi enggak enak ehehe (jijik!!)

Ya gue lahh** puteeChan**!! Scara geto lohhhh

_(kisbai, dadah-dadah ala miss universe)_

**Summary :** Di SMP konohaSchool, ada dua band legendaris angkatan enambelas, kelas 7. 1 band cewek, 1 band cowok, nama band ceweknya 'Spring Festival' nama band cowoknya, 'Summer Rock'. Semua pairing ada. Enjoy!

**a/n : Jangan lupa REVIEW !! yang mau nge-flame, bayar 50.000 per hurup.**

**Enggak ding.. ohoho..** Makasi buat yang udah ngeripiu! Saia terharu

XOX

Selanjutnya, giliran Summer Rock yang tampil. Mereka bawain Sugar, We-re Going Down. Baru aja jalan di panggung, ambil posisi, fangirls mereka dah tereak-tereak histeris…

Ohya, saia jelasin kostum panggungnya dulu dah, karena performance-nya dadakan, jadi mereeka cuman pake t-shirt-t-shirt sederhana aja. Sakura, t-shirt pink pucat gambarnya paul frank, celana pendek warna putih. Tenten, t-shirt putih gambit siluet Mickey Mouse sama celana tiga-per-empat selutut warna hijau. Ino, T-shirt warna coklat bertuliskan ME sama jeans ketat warna hitam. Hinata pakai kemeja lengan pendek warna lavender sama rok putih ngegantung sebetis. Temari pakai t-shirt hitam, celana pendek.

Semuanya kawai, yang cowok ajah pada blushed, walopun mereka Cuma pake seadanya.

Yang Cowoknya juga bener-bener ga prepare sama-sekali, tapi muka mereka-mereka cukup keren untuk menutupinya! (v) Sasuke pakai kaus hijau lumut dan jeans pendek. Neji pakai kemeja panjang hitam yang lengannya digulung, bawahannya pakai celana gombor panjang. Naruto pakai Kaus Hitam, dan celana pendek hitam. Sai pakai t-shirt putih dan celana army. Shikamaru pakai t-shirt sama celana belel.

'gile ya fangirls mereka satu sekulah kali ya..' Ino, yang sudah ada di kursi penonton bareng sama yang lain berkata takjub.

'wajar saja, ino-chan.. mereka boyband yang ka-ta-nya paling keren' kata Hinata. 'Aku sih belum pernah lihat mereka tampil.. paling hanya Neji nii-san lagi latihan gitar di kamarnya'

'wahh! Neji mainnya keren ga?' tanya Tenten semangat.

'ahh.. Tenten-chan lihat saja sendiri.. hehe'

tiba-tiba author dateng, 'ssuuhh! Berisik banget si, bu? Noh Mereka dah mao mulai!'. Semuanya langsung diem… Author memang hebadd!

Pertama, drum dari Shikamaru yang menggebu-gebu mengawalinya, dilanjuti bass dari Naruto. Dan Gitar dari Neji. Berhubung ni lagu ga pake keayboard, Sai ikutan maen gitar sama Neji.

Tiba-tiba Sasuke muncul dari tengah-tengah kumpulan asap.. dan hanya tinggal suara cymbal dari Shika dan Bass dari Naru.

_Am I more than you bargained for yet _

_I've been dying to tell you anything you want to hear_

_Cause that's just who I am this week_

Sekarang gitar dari Neji mulai beraksi, dan Shika mulai memainkan kembali drum-nya.

_Lie in the grass, next to the mausoleum_

_I'm just a notch in your bedpost_

_But you're just a line in a song_

_(_Neji : _A notch in your bedpost, but you're just a line in a song_)

**Dunia Inner **

**Sakura : **Sasuke kah? Kok bisa jadi keren banget si, suaranya kerennn!! (inner Sakura mulai beraksi) owh em jiii guanteng bangeddd.. Lagu-nya pas sama image-nya Sasuke yang cool ituuuu..

**Tenten :** Whooaaaa! Neji sekarang bukan Neji-chan (Tenten suka menggil Neji dengan –chan) cool banged, ga kelihatan alim! Malah kayaknya liar banged.. keren

**Hinata : **HELL YEAH! Naruto kun! Berjuanglah.. loph youuuu!! Ooooo.. Naruto kunn!! Hey ya naru's fangirls! Don't steal Naru from meeee.. KYAHH

**Ino : **err.. Hinata.. kau sudah berubah ya?

**Hinata **: Well.. This is my inner.

**Ino : **saiii.. –nosebleed-

**Temari **: Cuih! Shika cuman bisa gitu doing yahh?? (padahal, ada suatu hati kecil di dalam hati Temari yang mengatakan : _shika.. lo keren, walopun suka ngantuk-ngantuk_)

Neruto, di panggung jadi keren banget! Berhubung dia maen bass, kan harus sabar.. jadi dia kalem banged, ganteng lagi! Kayak Yondy (anaknya toh). Shikamaru matanya melek terus nehh, maklum, suara drum ga ngebikin ngantuk.

… Sasuke memberikan mike-nya pada penonton (nyuruh penonoton nyanyi bagian -_We're going down, down in an earlier round-) _Semua kaum hawa yang ada disitu mulai dari anak batita, balita, remaja, ibu hamil, janda, ampe nenek-nenek iang uda bau tanah pun klepek-klepek ngeliat senyumannya Sasuke.

_And Sugar, we're going down swinging_

_I'll be your number one with a bullet_

_A loaded god complex, cock it and pull it_

Tiba-tiba setelah drum dari Shika, musik berhenti, hanya tinggal sisa drum dan suara Sasuke yang sumpa-keren-banget!

_Down, down in an earlier round_

_And Sugar, we're going down swinging_

_I'll be your number one with a bullet_

_A loaded god complex, cock it and pull it_

Sasuke kemudian menyanyikan reff-nya lagi dan sambil jalan ke depan panggung dan menyambut uluran tangan penonton depan.

_We're going down, down (_Neji : _down, down)_

_Down, down (down, down)_

_We're going down, down (down, down)_

_A loaded god complex, cock it and pull it._

Selesai Sasuke nyanyi, sorakan penonton yang sangat-amat-teramat alay mulai terdengar riuh. Godaime pun bertepuk tangan.

-x-

'heleuh. Capek banged! Maen bass itu butuh kesabaran!' ujar Naruto.

'kan sudah kubilang, dobe… kau lebih baik gadi pengatur volume speaker sama sound effect saja' kata Sasuke sotoy.

'Enak aja! Hoh!'

'Naruto kun tadi tumben alim di panggung. Ga pecicilan hehe' kata Hinata senang. (OOC BEGETEH!)

'iya neh, maen bass kan harus sabar! Susak buata anakpecicilan kayak aku sama Ino..hh ya ga No?' tanya Naru

'Heh! Gua masi lebih alim disbanding lu ya..' jawab Ino.

Tiba-tiba.. 'BRAAKK' pintu ruangan latihan band terbuka, sesosok wanita berbadan besar, bertangan kekar, cantik, dan membawa sandera membuka pintu dengan biadab. Dia adalah...

WONDER WOMAN!

Loh?? Ik salah.. map khekhe.. oke di-rewind dulu.. ngikkk

Tiba-tiba.. 'BRAAKK' pintu ruangan latihan band terbuka, sesosok wanita berbadan besar, bertangan kekar, cantik, dan membawa sandera membuka pintu dengan biadab. Dia adalah...

TSUNADE-SAMA sang godaime agung! Sandera? Oh maksudnya ada Shizune dibelakangnya getchow!

DRAP DRAP DRAP.. NGEEEKKK

Tsunade memeluk Sasuke dan Sakura sampe usus mereka pindak ke dengkul. Semua keringet dingin, pengen muntah, mukanya pucet, muntah darah, kencing manis, pendarahan tanpa luka (kok bisa? Oh, pake _sectusempra_!) deelel.

'Setelah setengah jam lima puluh enam menit empat puluh empat detik, dua puluh sembilan millisecond, finally Tsunade insap!

'WAW! Kalian memang hebad! Aku punya tawaran manggung pada malam festival budaya malam minggu besok, yahh.. masi ada dua minggu lagi sih! Tapi aku harap kalian bisa berikan yang terbaik!' Kata Tsunade panjang-lebar.

'Ohya kalian tampil jam sembilan malam, untuk honornya, aku beri kalian tiket gratis keliling fextival budaya tanpa mengeluarkan uang sepeser puh.. Festivalnya dimulai dari jam enamm sore' Lanjut Tsunade.

'Whoa! Kali boleh ikut ya! Kakashi!' seru Sai semangat.

'Kami juga!' kata Tenten.

'baiklah! Sama, apakah kami dapat tiket gratisnya juga?' tanya Kakashi sambil menunjuk dirinya dan Anko selaku manager mereka.

'hohh.. baiklah' –ogah-ogahan-

'Ohy! satu lagi.. ntar akhir acara, kalian, Summer Rock sama Spring Festival manggung bareng ya.. Sasu sama Saku duet.. ITULAH YANG PALING KUTUNGGU!'

'HOAPPAHH??' teriak mereka bersamaan.

end of chappie three

ohoh! Saia ngebuka lowongan buat jumpa fans dan siapa fans kalian, sama lowogan 2 eMCi neh! Okeh, saia lagi rajin ngapdet neh! SEMANGAT MASA MUDA!

Tiba-tiba Lee dateng dan menghadap author dengan segenap keberanian..

'ITU COPYRIGHT GUA'

'iya si cuman pinjem doang..'

SEMUA! REVIEW! Yay! Ntar dikasi pin yang tulisannya 'gunakanlah elpiji!' dari nyokap gue! Nyokap gue orang Pertamina.. jangan komplen ke nyokap gue! Yang netepin BBM naek tuh pemerintah.. Masa sekarang angkot deket doang DUA-RIBU-LIMA-RATUS PERAK SEY? Heh! tukang angkot.. saia mau komplen –loh saia kok curhat?-

Iang mau ngebaca curhat saia niscaya akan tercapai cita-citanya dan mukanya makin indah! Piss! REVIEW !


	4. practice 1

Spring VS

**Spring VS. Summer**

**Chappie four**

**Disclaimer :** DEFINITELY NOT

**Author : **ehehe, jadi enggak enak ehehe (jijik!!)

Ya gue lahh** puteeChan**!! Scara geto lohhhh

_(kisbai, dadah-dadah ala miss universe)_

**Summary :** Di SMP konohaSchool, ada dua band legendaris angkatan enambelas, kelas 7. 1 band cewek, 1 band cowok, nama band ceweknya 'Spring Festival' nama band cowoknya, 'Summer Rock'. Semua pairing ada.

**a/n : Jangan lupa REVIEW !! yang mau nge-flame, bayar 50.000 per hurup.**

**Enggak ding.. ohoho… uda dua minggu ga nulis ff, ga nge-publish, ga nge-net, ga nonton.. GYAHHH.. okeh, ni semua gara-gara guru labsraw. Masa seblum UKK dikasi ujian praktek segalaa?? Ape kate duniaaa? Okeh.. yang pd ngeripiu dibales di talkshow! Enjoy!**

**-x-**

"WHAD??' masa gua duet sama Sakura? Latihan bareng aja kaga pernah!" Kata Sasuke.

"bener, sama.. aku ga bisa duet sama Sasuke!" tambah Sakura gelagapan.

"justru itulah, kalian harus belajar kerja sama." Tanggap Tsunade "wadohh! Uda jam empat! Aye mau nonton telenopela dulu ya.. ayo Shizune! Jangan lupa beli tissyu"

"okeh sama! Ohya, informasi lebih lanjut, lusa kami akan datang lagi!"

"e..eee… tunggu dulu sama" teriak mereka berdua. Tapi doi yang diajak ngomong uda sekitar 5 mil kedepan dari tempat mereka

"ahh.. sudahlah.." Tenten menengahi (dengan bijak) "sekarang kita damai dulu sajalah… kalau berantem mulu, ntar deadline-nya ntar kaco'

'karena waktuunya tinggal seminggu lagi, setiap hari, dua jam terakhir kita latihan di ruangan band cowok aja, tempatnya lebih luas" Kata Kakashi selaku manajer ee.. pembimbing eskul, ee.. guru pembimbing aarrghh!! Apalah itu namanya!

**-besoknya di kantin-**

Anak-anak cewek lagi pada jajan dikantin, mereka makan di meja panjang besar yang emang dari kapan tauk udah jadi tempat mereka sama anak-anak Summer Rock.

Sakura lagi makan _richeese_, Tenten makan _Oreo _sambil ngobrol sama Sakura, Temari lagi ngebuka bungkus _better, _Ino lagi ngabisin sisa _Tango_-nya yang tingggal sebiji, Hinata baru nyampe sambil bawa dua bungkus _Momogi_.

Tiba-tiba.. "Halo panda! Bagi oreo!!" kata cowok rambut panjang yang uda ditegor guru ampe tiga ribu kale (gua ngitung pake jempol kaki) ngerebut oreo terakhir Tenten.

"Neji..." ujar Tenten dalam-dalam.. "-pipp- LU! GANTI OREO GUA KAGA?" Lanjut Tenten sambil narik kuping Neji yang tingginya sepuluh senti diatasnya jadi bunguk-bungkuk.

"iye..iye.. dasar! Sekarang?"

"yaiyalah! Masa besok?? Cepetan!' kata tenten sambil menarik lengan baju Neji ke counter snack.

**-Di meja-**

"dasar.. Hoy Sakura, mau duet apaan neh?" Tenya Sasuke malas-malasan.

"Ga niat baged si? Kalo ga mau bilangnya sama Tsunade sama noh!" Jawab Sakura setengah frustasi.

"eh, Sasuke" kata Naruto tiba-tiba.. "buat band qta, lu nyanyi '_Nothing in This World_-nya Paris Hilton aja!"

-siingggg-

Sejenak meja keramat yang tadinya rebut banget jadi diem. Mereka ngapain? Mereka ngebayangin Sasuke nyanyi '_Nothing in Tis World' _sambil joged ama nyanyi ala Paris Hilton yang hot-hot gimanaaa gituh.. (penasaran, mauu liaattttttt)

"HWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA" tawa mereka menggelegar di seluruh penjuru kantin.

-singggg-

semua orang yang ada di kantin pada ngeliatin mereka dengan tatapan _kasihan-mereka-gila_, ada juga yang mendelik sambil bisik-bisik ngomongin mereka dengan nada dan tampang k-a-s-i-h-a-n.

"ah.. gomenasai semua" kata Hinata sambil bunguk-bungkuk…Hinata orang yang paling nyadar diri dan tahu malu.

Tiba-tiba Neji sama Tenten dateng (sambil bawa lima bungkus oreo)

"eh ada paan si?" tanya Neji

"iyah.. da paan si?"

"gini, tadi tuh si… blablablablablablablablablabla" Sai menceritakan insiden berimajinasi mengerikan tadi dan…

"GYAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA"

-singggg-

semua orang yang ada di kantin (kembali) ngeliatin mereka dengan tatapan _kasihan-mereka-gila_, ada juga yang mendelik sambil bisik-bisik ngomongin mereka dengan nada dan tampang k-a-s-i-h-a-n.

"ah.. gomenasai semua" kata Hinata sambil bunguk-bungkuk…Hinata orang yang paling nyadar diri dan tahu malu. (ktauan banged copy-paste dari tulisan sbelumnya)

"ahh telat lu! Basi dah" kata Shikamaru.

Dalam hati, _Sasuke-si-pantat-ayam_ ngata-ngatain Naru dengan segakla-jenis-macam-perkataan yang ada di otaknya.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**-sorenya di ruang latihan-**

"ayo-ayo.. kita tentuin lagunya dulu ya!' pimpin Anko.

Mereka duduk leseh melingkar di ruang latihan sambila berpikir.

"Sasu, mau coba nyanyiin laguunya Jesse McCartney yang _Right where you want me_ ga?" tanya Sai.

"alahh.. Sai, Lagunya ga cocok.. imagenya Jesse tu jauh diatas Sasuke!"remeh Sakura.

"hapah?Liat nehh.." Sasuke mulai penas. Ia menarik napas dalam-dalam lalu menghembuskannya, begitu sampai tujuh kali.. satelah itu Sasuke... ngeden! Dan finally, lele kuning dari perut Saskuke berhasil dikeluarkan dengan selamat dan sehat!

…

enggak ding.. Sasuke cuman siap-siap ngeluarin auranya.

Sasuke mulai nyanyi.. "_Girl, There's something 'bout me you ought to know…I've never felt the need to lose control._."

Sasuke baru nyanyi dua bait tiba-tiba "BRRUKKK" suara Sakura yang pingsan terbunuh (?) oleh nyanyian Sasuke yang super-duper dasyat!

"sakura!" kata Sasuke setengah teriak lalu menggtong Sakura pergi.

"eit, eit mau kemana lo? Sama Sakura-chan?" tanya Naru.

"ke poli! Napa?"

"gaa.. enggak papa, tanya aja!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**-limabelas menit kemudian di poliklinik-**

Sasuke menurunkan buku yang dibacanya sembari menunggu Sakura yang tertidur pulas. Menurut pengakuan dokter yang gat au apa-apa si, Sakura pingsan karena kecapekan.

"sudah kubilang" desis Sasuke pelan "kharisma ku terlalu kuat, dan gue memang terlalu keren!" Sasuke narsis-narsis sendiri sambil ngaca di kaca dekat tempat tidur poli. Untuk dokternya lagi keluar beli pecel..

Sasuke mengengar Sakura mengigau yang kedengarannya seperti _"dasar cowok narsis" _Sasuke meng-glare Sakura lalu menjambak rambut pink-neon-nya.

"gua tau lo uda bangun.. cepet bangun!" desisnya.

"iya, iya tapi jangan tarik rambut gua napa!" Sakura mulai gusar.

"malah marah-marah?? Bukannya makasi dah ditungguin juga!"

"lha.. sapa juga yang mau ditungguin sama lo?"

"yaudah dahh.." sahut sasuke sambil berbalih mau jalan kearah pintu.

"ee… jangan!" teriak Sakura.. "ooppsss"

"whadd?? 'jangan' lo bilang?" kata sasuke sambil menyeringai jahil.

"hah? Mm..maksut gue, bosen disini sendiri.. umm tapi klo mo pergi yaa..yaudah pegi sono!"

Sasuke bukannya berbalik pergi, tapi malah duduk di kursi sebelah Sakura. "uda, kata dokter poli, klo lo ga ditungguin, ntar pingsan lagi"

"hah? Apa yang.."

"udah, latihan duet aja" potong Sasuke "coba nyanyi dulu buat nyocokin suara"

"ya, nyanyi _Aku dan Dirimu_ aja, tu lo yang duetnya Ari Lasso sama Bunga"

"eehh?? Kenapa harus itu?"

"karena aku suka lagu itu, itu saja" jawab Sakura

"dan aku harus menurutimu? Begitu? Hhh… baiklah"

Sakura dan Sasuke menarik nafas panjang dan Sasuke memulainya.. Suara Sasuke pun keluar, membuat Sakura terdiam dan berpikir; _apakah suaraku sebagus suaranya?_

_Tiba saatnya kita saling bicara_

_Tentang perasaan yang kian menyiksa_

_Tentang rindu yang menggebu, tentang cinta………_

Sasuke menyanyi dengan penuh penghayatan walau tidak sedang tampil di panggung, tapi bagi Sasuke, dimanapun ia tampil, yang terbaiklah yang harus ia keluarkan. Sakura memejamkan mata dan bersiap-siap melanjutkan nyanyiannya

_Sudah terlalu lama kita berdiam_

_Tenggelam dalam gelisah… yang tak tereda_

Mereka yang pada nyanyi, gatau kalo ternyata, ada delapan makhluk biadab yang pada ngintipin mereka dari celah jendela poliklinik. Mereka yang dari tadi ketawa-ketiwi jadi pada diam ngedengar mereka nyanyi.

_Duhai cintaku, sayangku_

_Lepaskanlah_

Sakura melanjutkan:

_Perasaanmu rindumu, sluruh… cintamu_

Sasuke mulai menyambut nyanyian Sakura.. Setelah menarik nafas.. Mereka membaurkan suara pada beberapa bait..

_Dan kini hanya, ada aku dan dirimu_

_Sesaat di keabadian…_

'_Sulit dipercaya, mereka yang tidak pernah menyanyi bareng, tiba-tiba saja suara mereka bisa membaur seindah itu_' kira-kira itulah yang ada di pikiran manusia-manusia di jendela poliklinik.

_Jika sang waktu bisa, kita hentikan_

(Sasu) _Dan sgala mimpi-mimpi jadi kenyataan.._

Mereka terus bernyanyi sahut-sahutan, ga kerasa udah nyampe di reff terakhir.. Mereka tatap-tatapan (saking ngayatin tu lagu) dann..

_Cause you're the music in meeee.._

Tiba-tiba saja manusia di jendela itu bertepuk tangan karena nyanyian mereka. Mereka lalu masuk ke poli dan langsung nyerocos panjang lebar.

"Tadi bagus banged! Cuman kurang romanis neh! Mana ekspresinya haah?? Matamu harus berbicara!! Mana ekspresinyaaa!! "protes Ino.

"sejak kapan kalian di pintu?" Tanya SasuSaku.

"ada dehhh.. kalian tuh ya! Harusnya pengangan tengan waktu baris terakhirnya!" kata Temari sambil mempraktekannya dengan tangan Hinata.

"suaranya sih lebih bagus dari (masa?) tapi.. ektingnya tuh Ya…

KURANGG!!" kata Naru sambil teriak-teriak gemes.

"na..naruto kun.."

Wajah Sasuke dan Sakura sudah semerah jus tomat basi. "ah.. ayok kita latihan! Kalian tadi bukannya latihan sambil menunggu aku" kata Sakura.

"hmm" Tenten tersenyum. "ga mau diganggu ya??"

-_glep- _"dih Tenten apaan si?"

Ga cuman Sakura yang disindir-sindir, Sasuke daritadi juga diledekin sama temen-temen cowok nya.

**xxEnd Of Chappie fourxx**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**tokshoooo!!**

**puteeChan :** MAAPKHAN SAIA! Genrenya roman-ce sama humor tapi chaappie ini humornya dikit plus garing begete…-sigh-

**Naruto : **sudalah.. hidup susah! Mari-mari!! Bacain balesan ripiunya!

**Sasuke : **buat **Shara Sherenia**, yak! Betul sekali! Si puteeChan emang lagi ol tu, eh tau ga masa diya olnya di perpus skola, satu kompie bedua sama **Inuzumaki Helen** lagi! Dasar author ga modal! katanya si di warnet mahal, jadi diya…-_DUAKZZ_-

**puteeChan** : saia kutuk dikaw jadi batu! Hah! –_jeggeerrrr_- dasar! Ng-buka aib orang.. betewe, gue sama i.Helen satu sekolah, satu kelas, satu geng, satu kelompok, tapi ga satu meja dehh.. lanjud!

**Tenten : **buad **Inuzumaki Helen.. **baca dulu baru ngeripiu! Gile!! Ngebet banged dah ni anak satu..

**Sakura : uchiha ayashi **terimakasih!! Reviewnya dikabulkan sama puteeChan.. bedewe knapa ga jadi fan-nya gue aja? Lebi eksis kale.. daripada… (ngelirik ke Temari)

**Temari : **sialan lu Sakura, dasar nong-nong

**Naruto : **sudalahh..**Sora Aburame **iyeh, nyokapnya putee-chan mango rang pertamina

**puteeChan : **MAKASI DAH BACA CURHAT SAIA.. di doakan cita-cita terkabul! Ameennnn.. (putee baca doa)

**Neji : **hn, **oondagubrakitachi, **onda ga jelas ah! Lu sama sjs! Nyablek juga

**Sasuke **iya neh.. **m4yuraa, **masa saia duet sama si jidat.. ntar muka gue yang guanteng ini.. (hoek) ketutupan sama jidatnya diye..

**Sakura : **DIE YOU.. CHICKEN BUMPS!!

**Hinata : Pemuda.Harapan.Bangsa.**-san, puteechan dah khilafa dan akan mengganti tanda petiknya, gomen.. kalo ada yang petik satu… soalnya puteechan belon biasa…

**Temari** : buat.. **Eiyadunkz **adoohh namanya susah.. (gomen) wah, puteeChan gatau.. ntar diliat deh, sama puteeChan,

**puteeChan** : KITA SAMA SAMA BERJUANG!

**Tenten** : norak…**miyu201**, Yay! Makasi.. puuteChan da ngeripiu tuh!

**puteeChan** : ohohohohohooo.. makasi yang mau nge-ripiu! Makasi mau baca curhat saia di chappie 3, yang ng-baca tapi ga ngeripiu!! Ntar sembelit tiga taon, ga bisa pup tiga taon kedepan! Ha! Rasakan sensasi konstipasinya.. –quote from toko lelucon Fred and George-

**Temari** : ayo! Klik tombol imut-imut dibawah (yang ada tulisan 'go') dan berikan ripiu anda! Yo! Lowongan oc buat jadi mc sama fansnya Spring Festival sama Summer Rock!! Jangan lupa tulis lo ng-fans sama sapa!

**puteeChan** : yayaya.. sekali lage! Sori lama ngapdetnyaaa….. salahin guru-guru skulah gua!!


	5. practice 11

Spring VS

**Spring VS. Summer**

**Chappie five**

**Disclaimer :** DEFINITELY NOT

**Author : **ehehe, jadi enggak enak ehehe (jijik!!)

Ya gue lahh** puteeChan**!! Scara geto lohhhh

_(kisbai, dadah-dadah ala miss universe)_

**Summary :** Di SMP konohaSchool, ada dua band legendaris angkatan enambelas, kelas 7. 1 band cewek, 1 band cowok, nama band ceweknya 'Spring Festival' nama band cowoknya, 'Summer Rock'. Semua pairing ada.

**a/n : Jangan lupa REVIEW !! yang mau nge-flame, bayar 50.000 per hurup.**

**Enggak ding.. ohoho…**** ehm, sori! Agak lama ngapdetnya! Tapi, chap 6 paling ngapdetnya cepet kok! Lage seneng maen laptop, xixixix XD**

**xxx**

**-Studio Band Hatake-**

"Neji, kau gitarmu masuk lagu paling pertama, selama empat hitungan, kau solo dua hitungan dan Sai! Hei, kau masuk pada hitungan kedua, setelah itu, Shikamaru! Kau masuk pada hitungan ke-4, Naru masuk bersama Shikamaru" kata Kakashi terus-terusan memberi instruksi.

Hari minggu pagi yang cerah, anak-anak Summer Rock sedang berada di Studio Musik Hatake, tempat pembimbing mereka. Mereka berlatih lagu yang 'rencananya' akan dimainkan di festifal budaya musim panas. Kakashi memiliki toko musik sekaligus studio band.

"ayo! Ayo semangat kalian… jangan mau kalah dengan Spring!!" kata Kakashi menyemangati.

"ohya! Sasuke, kau masuk pada hitungan ke-5 setelah drum dari Shikamaru…mengerti?." Kata Kakashi sambil menyetel volume speaker dan sound effect-nya.

Dengan tenangnya anak-anak Summer jawab gini; "enggak sensei... bisa diulang?" 'nyut' tiga urat muncul di dahi Kakashi.

"aaarrghhhhh!! Neji hitungan pertama, Sai hitungan kedua, Shikamaru dan Naruto hitungan keempat, Sasuke hitungan kelima! Hh..hh..hh.." Kakashi ngomong cepet banget sambil tereak-tereak sampe kecapekan. Mereka-mereka yang diajak ngomong sibuk nyatet di tangan apa kata Sensei mereka tadi. Habis, kalo Kakashi marah, ntar meletuslah perang dunia III, dan itu me-re-pot-kan.

"ngerti kan, nah ayo... kita mulai sekarang aja. Jangan lupa bagian kalian! five, six, seven, eight.. Yak neji masuk!"

Neji yang cepat tanggap mulai memaikan gitarnya, "yak bagus Neji! One, two, SAI! three, four…Shikamaru Masuk! SHI-KA-MA-RU! MASUK kataku!!" Kakashi tereak, kanapa tereak? Soalnya Shika lagi bobok sambil duduk di belakang drum. Shikamaru yang tadinya lagi mimpi kipasnya Temari berubah jadi kipas anyaman buat ngipas sate, trus Temarinya jadi ikutan ngejual sate, terus Temari pake baju Madura…lha? …kok certain mimpinya Shika? (Okeh kita balik)

_Ghrookkk... ghrrokkkk_

Kakashi yang kesabarannya pergi-entah-kemana narik kuping Shikamaru dan langsung Tereak; "BANGUN!" Shikamaru yang lagi kaget dengan latahnya bilang "ehh.. guru kakashi tua.. eh.. tua.. eh guru kakashi.. tua..eh.. kakahsi guru tua.. eh.. guru tua, ehh kakashi emang tua...tua, tua.. eh... ehehehehehe, gomen sensei, biasa, saya latah.. saya tadi mimpi..."

"ULANG DARI PERTAMA!"

Musik yang sangat berisik, paduan gitar sama drum yang maennya maen gebak-gebuk. Tapi memang intronya berisik sih.. (sobs)

"four, lima, enam, tujuh delapan…"

"GYAHAHAHA.. sensei cuman bisa ngitung pake bahasa Inggris sampe **empat** doang.. hahahaha!..." -_DUAKZZ_- dan mayat seekor 'uzumaki' muda tanpa dosa (?) terkapar bersimbah darah, nanah dan muntahan (?).

"dua, tiga, empat, lima! Yak, Sasuke!"

"_Don't want to be an American Idiot…-_dungdrangdundung_- Don't want a nation…_"belon juga genap dua baris, uda ada yang tereak.

"STOP! Stopstopstopstopstopstopstopstopstopstopstopstopstopstop!!"

"IYA SENSEI! KAMI SUDAH STOP MAEN TAHU!" teriak anak Summer prustasi (harusnya pake 'f' ya, saia tahu).

"begini, begini…**nanas**, waktu si **ayam** uda mulai nyanyi, sisain drumnya sedikit aja, sama **gondrong**, lu berhenti dulu maennya. **Udel** **Bodong**, lu juga sama kayak si **gondrong**. **Duren, **jangan banyak cekikikan, kalian itu ya, kalo ada **orang ganteng** lagi ngomong jangan dibantah. Dengerin!" okeh, semua pasti dah tahu siapa maksud kata-kata yang ber-**BOLD** yang diucapkan Kakashi.

_-siiiiiinggggg-_

Kakashi udah marah gara-gara ditereakin sama anak MURIDnya, makin kesel aja.."Heh! jangan bengong! Cpetang ulang lagi dari awal sampe bagus, kalo enggak ……Ga ada makan siang"

"SENSEI KEJAMM"

**Xox ****-Kediaman Hyuuga-**** xoX**

"umm…sensei, I'm wondering, why Spring Festival practice in my house? We usually practice in sensei's studio, don't we?" tanya Hinata ketika mereka sedang break sebentar.

"eh, _my studio, is_..umm ah! Di-_wear_ sama _prend_-nya sensei _for vocal__ist__ new_.. err.. ya! Begitulah! Hehe" Anko kelabekan sendiri tiba-tiba ditanyain pake bahasa Inggris, Anko ngerti kalo orang ngomong, tapi, kalo disuruh 'ngomong'…jangan tanya…

"hhmmpp… BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA kyahahahahahahaahahahahahahahaaaa!! stupid sensei! Hahahahaha….-_DUAKKK_- saakkii..ttt seee..nse..iii" (ini Ino yang ngomong).

-_glare_- "kalau yang satu itu aku tahu apa artinya.." dengus Anko dangan nada kesal-marah-bangga-senang-malu-sakit perut-pengen berak-pengan baso-pengen mancing lele-pengen mesen paket wisata ke Hawaii, terbang ke Hawaii, nginep di hotel bintang lima, beli merci, dan laen-laen.

"ah, sudah yuk, latihan lagi.." kata Anko sambil bangkit dari tempat duduknya. "hemm.. Tenten, Ino!"

"ne? ada apa sensei?"

"pada waktu reff-nya, pada bait pertama dan keempat sebelum sakura nyanyi kalian jadi backing vocal-nya, kalian cukup nyanyikan apa yang Sakura akan nyanyika. Ingat ya, 'se-be-lum' nah, yok, kita coba dulu.. Hinata ayok! Kau duluan.. lima, enam, tujuh, lapan, ya!" keyboard dari Hinata mulai, dan yang lain siap-siap. Sakura matanya uda mere-melek-jeb-ajeb. Bukan... bukan ngantuk, dia ngehayatin lagunya.

**-5 jam (?) kemudian-**

"hufff.. capek banged.." kata Tenten sambil menyeka keringat.

"Aih, Senpai, ini minumnya" kata Hanabi sambil menyodorkan enam gelas lemontea.

"arigatou Hanabi! My best kouhai ever!!" kata Temari sambil peluk-peluk Hanabi.

"hei, Sensei! Traktir kami LAGI dong.." kata Sakura sambil memegangi perutnya yang _katanya _uda keroncongan.

"HEH? Tadi kan udah.. sensei lagi miskin nehh.."

"sensei ga minta dana pemerintah buad warga miskin ya?"

"ehh? GA SEMISKIN ITU KALE!!"

-Sakura _udah siap-siap nyumpelin kupingnya pake popcorn yang disuguhin sama Hanabi, tapi_...POPCORN-NYA GA BISA KELUAR DARI KUPINGNYA SAKURA!-

"Sakura! Bertahanlah! Masukuin popcorn-nya lagi terus, loncat-loncat sambil miringin kepala, nah.. kalo da anget-anget keluar dari kuping lo, berarti udah keluar popcorn-nya. Lakukan Sakura! Fight!!" kata Ino sok tahu sambil memegang obor penyemangat dan memakai topi wisuda (yang warna item itu lohh!!)

_-hyuuuuuu-_(tiba-tiba ada angin lumayan besar yang meniup topi wisuda hitam Ino).

"LU KIRA KEMASUKAN AER?" tereak Sakura kesal. Setelah dua jam kemudian, akhirnya popcornnya bisa keluar berkat pertolongn pertama dari Hinata. "kok Hinata bisa ngeluarinnya sih" kata Tenten penasaran. "iya, soalnya aku rajin nyatet dan menyimak pelajaran geografi dengan baik dan benar.."(mang ada hubungannya? Bodo lah). "hah?" kata Tenten bingung sambil garuk-garuk hidung (?).

"Ah, sudah jam tujuh malam, kami pulang dulu ya Hinata-chan. Terimakasih atas segalanya ya..." kata Sakura menyudahi.

"ah, hai, baiklah"

**-di jalan pulang-**

Ino sedang berjalan kaki menuju rumahnya. Kenapa jalan kaki? Soalnya, dia lagi bangkrud, ga punya duit buad naek angkot ato bajaj ato kancil ato becak ato.. (mang semua itu ada di Konoha ya?) Ketika Ino melewati taman, dia melihat sesosok cowok berbaju hitam sedang duduk di ayunan taman itu. Ino menyimpulkan cowok itu adalah Sai. Ino memutuskan untuk menyapanya.

"Hei Sai! Sedang apa kau disitu? Ini kan sudah malam" sapa Ino sambil melambaikan tangannya.

Sai menengok dan melnemukan siapa yang sedang menyapanya. "ah, Ino. Aku hanya sedang mengingat-ingat... HOA! Sejak kapan kau disitu?" Sekejap, Ino langsung duduk di ayunan sebelah Sai.

"ahaha.. enggak, mengingat-ingat apa?" tanya Ino penasaran.

"ano, kakakku.."

"ada apa dengan kakakmu, Sai?"

"ah, tidak. Itu bukan urusanmu" kata sai sambil tersenyum tawar.

"apa sih? Ada apa dengan kakakmu?" tanya Ino mekin penasaran. Sai hanya diam dan memandang tanah disekitar ayunannya. "hei, Sai" kata Ino sekali lagi.

"Sai! Jawab dong!" Ino mengulang perkataannya sebanyak tujuh kali tapi Sai tetap diam. –_hhh_.. _entah kenapa, bicara dengan Sai berdua seperti ini membuatku capek sekali, hhh... apa aku pulang sekarang aja ya?-_ pikir Ino sambil menghela napas dan menyeka keringat.

"aku" kata Sai tiba-tiba.

"aku mengingat kenanganku dengan kakakku ditaman ini beberapa tahun yang lalu, kakakku sudah meninggal" lanjutnya.

"ah, maafkan aku Sai, aa..aku tidak tahu, maaf" kata Ino merasa sedikit bersalah.

Sai tersenyum, "tidak apa, sudah malam, sebaiknya kita pulang. Ayo kuantar sampai rumahmu"

-_blush-_ "ehh.. anoo.. tidak usah, a,aku bisa pulang sendiri" Jawab Ino, tapi Sai sudah berada lima meter didepannya dan berteriak "kenapa Ino? Ayo, nanti kutinggal!" .

"ah, hai" kata Ino sambil berlari menuju Sai "tapi Sai, rumahku kearah berlawanan". –_hhyuuuuuuuu- "_eh, gitu ya?" kata Sai sambil garuk-garuk pala. "yasudah, nanti kaburu terlalu malam, sebaiknya kita pulang sekarang".

Ino hanya diam dan dia merasakan sesuatu yang panas dipipinya. -_Apa aku demam?- _batinnya bingung.

**xxx**

Temari sedang menunggu bis jurusan rawakonoha, tiba-tiba ada motor yang berhenti didepan halte tempatnya menunggu. Pengemudi itu segera turun dan menghampiri Temari. "Temari? Sedang apa kau? Ini kan sudah malam?".

"wah! Shika.. kebetulan! Aku nebeng ya?" Kata Temari. "ehh?? Aku kan hanya menyapa... kok nebeng sih?"

"ah.. membantah senior, skoring dua point!" kata Temari tenang sambil bertolak-pinggang. "hh.. baiklah _ini pemaksaan, senior macam apa ini?" _kata Shikamaru setengah berbisik.

"hei! Kedengaran tahu!" Kata Temari yang sudah ada dijok belakang motor Shikamaru.

"Hei Shika! Kau sendiri sedang apa malam-malam begini?"

"habis latihan di studio band Kakashi" Jawab Shikamaru singkat.

"ohya? Sama denganku! Ngapain aja kau disana?" tanya Temari lagi.

"tidur"

"tidak berlatih?"

"teman-teman berlatih, aku tidur"

"hem, lalu, kenapa kau mau cepat-cepat pulang?"

"tidur"

"oh, hem, apa yang kau lakukan sebelum berangkt latihan? Sampai kelihatannya mengantuk sekali?"

"tidur"

-_ni anakk.. tidur sudah seperti orang matek sajaa..- _batin Temari. "apa kau tidak bisa mengucapkan kata lain selain 'tidur'?"

"ya, kau mau tanya apa?"

"apa hobimu?"

"tidur"

"ahh!! Sudahlah, nyerah! Hei Shika, festival budaya musim panas tinggal empat hari lagi.. sedangkan kita belum berlatih bersama untuk penggabungan band, bagaimana menurutmu?"

"merepotkan sekali sih, tapi besok pasti akan berlatih bersama, tenang saja! Bicaramu seperti anak kecil saja, Tema-neechan"

"jangn panggil aku dengan 'neechan'! aku bukan kakakmu tahu!"

"hh.. teserah". Dan sisa perjalanan mereka adaa, aja tereakan temari dan helaan napas Shikamaru.

**-kyah! End of Chappie five-**

xxx

**Obrolan Sama PuteeChan**

**putee** : oret! (alright) Toksho sekarang ganti nama! Soalnya...

**Naru **: knapa gitu??

**Putee** : dengerin dulu, duren! Ya.. gue pengen aja ganti nama..

**Naru **: ehhh.. puteeChan, kok aku sama Hinata ga ada di chap ini si??

**Hina **: na, naruto kun...

**Putee **: -_sambil ngipas-ngipas_- ntar di chap enam.

**Ino** : mau ngebahas apa neh? puteeChan?

**Putee** : MAKANAN!! Ah, gini loh, baca deh (bukan dengar deh) masa sekarang otak-otak yang dulunya duribu perak jadi EMPATRIBU PERAK si?? Mpek-mpek juga jadi mahal! Mana kecil lagi.. masa gara-gara be-be-em si? Mang goreng mpek-mpek pake bensin apah?! Mang ngebuatnya pake minyak tanah apah?? Hhh..hh

**Sasu **: yahh.. mau gimana lagi? Daripada gue, maren gue beli baso, wuih! Sumpe, padahal enak banged.

**Neji **: basonya gedhe banged! Segede bola tenis! Tapi, pas gue sama Sasuke mau makan...

**Sasu & Neji** : di dalem baksonya... ADA BUNTUT TIKUS NGEGELIAT-GELIAT WARNA PINK! (author ngetiknya merinding, banyangin, Sasuke sama Neji yang biasanya cool dan tenang tiba-tiba tereak histeris kayak ibu-ibu di obralan mol-mol)

**Putee** : o.O

**Yang lain** : o.O

**Semua** : DIH! HIY!HIY! HOEK, HOEGGG! YUKK!! JIJIK ABEESSS!!

**Tiba-tiba ada adek Putee dateng sambil bawa mangkok punya dia sendiri. **

**Adek Putee** : kak! Nih, ada baso! Buat semuanya juga ada... yok makan dulu yok!

**Putee** : gyaaaaaaaahhh! ENGGAK MAKASIH! Sana bawa baksomu pergi sanah!

**Yang laen uda pada muntah-muntah di kantong plastik item.**** Dan adek putee langsung keluar, gak tahan ama bau muntahnya.**

**Putee **: ah iya! Malasih banyak buat yang ngeriview di chap kemaren! **Shara Sherenia/Pemuda.Harapan.Bangsa/miyu201/m4yuraa/Blackpapillon/Alice Glocyanne/phillip william.wammy/Faika Araifa/Inuzumaki Helen/oondagubrakitachi/EidyaDunk2 atau Dheeantzz/Sora Aburame ** dan lain-lain! Maap kalo ada yang gak disebutin, saia gak ingat semua.. huaa... saia bukan Author yang baekk! Hueee...

**Tenten** : Tenang aja, puteeChan author yang baek kok

**Putee** : Tenten.. (dengan mata berbinar-binar) ditunggu reviewnya di chap ini! -_langsung berhenti nangis- _**TOLONG DIRIPIU**! Review kalean-kelean sampe gua save di hape lohh! (padahal nge-net dihape malah beanged, huks, huks...tapi saia ikhlas!) lowongan OC buat jadi MC udah banyak, jadi lowongan yang masih dibuka, LOWONGAN buat jadi fans-fansnya Sumer sama Spring! Jangan lupa tulis juga mau nge-fans nya sama siapa!

Ditunggu !

Ja!

**puteeChan**


	6. Festival Budaya

**Spring VS. Summer**

**Chappie five**

**Disclaimer :** **DEFINITELY NOT**

**(Format sama yang laen sama kaek chap sblumnya)**

**a/n : Jangan lupa REVIEW !! yang mau nge-flame, bayar 50.000 per hurup.**

**Enggak ding.. ohoho…**** ehm, sori! Agak lama ngapdetnya! **

**xxx**

Besoknya di Sekolah, mereka latihan seperti biasa. Dan akhirnya mereka sudah menemukan lagu buat tampil bareng di akhir acara. Selama empat hari, mereka tidak ikut pelajaran pertama dan terakhir (kecuali ada ulangan). Empat hari sebelum festival, mereka berlatih menyamakan musik karena mereka akan tampil bareng.

"AKU"

"AKU"

"AKU"

"Lead guitar adalah posisiku, Tenten"

"enggak, enggak, engak.. itu posisiku, lagian aku uda biasa"

"trus siapa yang jadi rhyme guitar-nya?"

"mana aku tahu.." sahut Tenten kesal "kau saja"

"Enak aja seenaknya!"

"hh.. gantian saja deh" akhirnya Tenten menyerah

"kita tampil duet dua kali, aku yang pertama, dan kau bagian request lagu"

"aahh.. kenapa aku dapat bagian susahnya?"

"hhmm.. katanya 'jenius', masa begitu saja tidak bisa sihh?" balas Tenten sambil bertolak pinggang sambil memojokan Neji ke pojok ruangan.

"eehhh" Neji mundur.. dan akhirnya ia menyerah juga "hh.. oke, baiklah"

Sementara itu, Sakura dan Sasuke duduk dimeja dan memperundingkan siapa yang akan jadi suara satu dan suara dua pada bagian ini dan bagian itu. Sedikit-sedikit juga terdengar gumaman nyanyian dari mereka berdua.

"jadi begini, Sakura saat aku nyanyikan bait ini, kau berhenti nyanyi dan ulangi kata terakhir yang aku nyanyikan"

"oke, dan setelah itu pada bagian ini, Aku dan Sasuke bernyanyi bersama?"

Kita lihat drummer mereka yang sedang memperebutkan posisi drummer.

"Temari, biarkan aku saja yang mainkan drum, kau duduk manis saja di barisan penonoton"

"ehh.. seenake udel lo! Gue yang maen drum, elunya jadi backing vocal 'uuulalalalaaa' aja"

"apa?"

Dan datanglah... Kakashi save the day! "Begini, Shikamaru, Temari, kau sudah merundingkannya dengan Anko. Temari, kau bisa main kecrek-kecrek kan? Mainkan itu saja"

"apppaahh?? Gua terbangin lu!" kata Temari udah nyiapin kipasnya "hhyyaaahhhh!!"

"GUE CUMAN BECANDA! Sopan dikit napa sama guru lo!"

"bodo! Lu bukan guru gua ini.."

"Temari, kau jadi backing vocal bersama Hinata, Sai yang akan memainkan keyboardnya" kata Anko yang datang tiba-tiba.

"apah? Senseiii! IT'S NOT FAIIRRRR!! HUEEE!..aku juga mau jadi Drummer!!" Temari memeluk kaki Anko ampe nangis-nangis. Dan akhirnya ruang latihan tenggelam sama tangisan Temari yang asiinn! Cuih.

Kakashi datang dan menepuk kepala Temari "duet band akan tampil dua kali, jadi.. pada penampilan kedua, kalian akan tukar posisi, posisi tetap hanya berada pada Sasuke, Sakura, Neji, Tenten, Ino, dan Naruto, karena bagian mereka memang bisa dimainkan oleh dua orang"

"huks,huks.. baiklah.."

**-besok sore sebelum pergi ke festival budaya-**

Kediaman Uchiha :

"mamih! Sasu ga usah pake yukata laahh.. pake kaos aja, lagian kan ntar mao nge-band" Kata Sasuke dari dalam kamarnya.

"Enggak, Sasu! Lagian kan uda disuruh sama Tsunade sama pake yukata.. Sasu bawa aja baju nge-bandnya. Lagian giliran Sasu tampil kan masi entar-entar" kata Mikoto panjang lebar sambil memasukkan baju-baju yang akan dipakai Sasuke buat tampil nanti.

"yaa.. mamih" Sasuke mengeluh, dia memang ga suka pake Yukata. Lima menit kemudian, Sasuke keluar dari kamarnya dan turun tangga menghampiri ibunya. Sasuke kawaii banged deh! Sasuke pake yukata Hitam polos dengan sedikit warna biru tua pada ujung lengannya. Tentu saja lengan yukata Sasuke digulung separuh.

"uwaa.. anak mamih pake yukata imut bangett!!" Mikoto mencubiti pipi Sasuke sampai terlihat bekas cubitan berwarna merah di pipi Sasuke yang bikin Sasuke tambah IMUUUTTTTT!! kya! (author loncat-loncat sambil tereak histeris).

Tiba-tiba Itachi-sang-kakak-yang-paling-baek keluar dari dalam kamarnya, "Sasuke-chan, cepat! nanti keburu..." perkataan Itachi terputus meliahat adeknya yang super-duper kawaii pake yukata. Mata Itachi berbinar, "SA-SU-KEEEEE.. MY LOPELI OTOTOU!! AI LAP YUU!! YU'RE CO CWITTTT... SASUKE CHANNN" Kata Itachi sambil menerjang badan Sasuke yang sudah tua (?) dan memeluk adeknya yang malang itu keraassss benged! Sampe organ-organ dalam perut Sasuke pindah ke mata kaki.

"ohh... tidakkkk!" kata Itachi melihat adeknya yang sudah lemas. "SA-SU-KE-CHAN-MA-TI!! HUEEEEE!!"

Fugaku yang lagi nonton 'Dorce Show' merasa keganggu dan datang ke tempat mereka. Ia melihat anak pertamanya juga memakai yukata merah. "hoi, Itachi, kau juga pergi kesana?"

"OP CORS! PAAAPIHHHH!!" jawab Itachi sambil mengacungkan jempolnya yang segede jempol kaki. "akatsuki kan eksis banged! Tentu aja diundang... Papih mau jadi fans-nya? Gratis tandatangan aku lohh!! Pihh!!" kata Itachi bangga-bangga sampe uda nyiapin kertas ama pulpen dan udah siap mau tanda-tangan.

"enggak, makasih" –_slleebbb- _Suara dingin Fugaku menusuk hati Itachi, kertas dan pulpen Itachi langsung tergeletak di ubin dan akhirnya Sang-Musang-Agung (Itachi) jatoh terduduk menimpa Sasuke-the-miserable-chick yang udah mati.

Enggak kok.

Kediaman Haruno :

Sakura Lagi dandan didepan meja riasnya. Rambutnya yang panjang setengah tercepol satu, setengah digerai. Poni Sakura dijepit dengan jepitang bunga warna pink pucat. Sakura Memakai Yukata pink motif bunga Sakura berwarna putih dengan obi berwarna pink tua. Sakura menyiapkan baju yang akan dipakainya untuk tampil.

"Sakura.. ayo, turun dulu nak" kata ibu Haruno.

"Iya bu.."

Sakura bergegas pergi ketempat ibunya. "ehh.. Sakura, Jangan lari-lari.. ntar jatuh dari tangga".

"SAKURA!" Sakura mengeluarkan kepalanya dari jendela dan melihat teman-temannya sudah menjemputnya. "ibu, Aku pergi dulu ya" kata Sakura sambil memakai bakiak bergegas keluar.

"hati-hati ya Sakura, Ibu nanti akan menyusul bersama ayah dan adekmu! "

Sakura sudah didepan bersama teman-temannya. Teman-temannya sudah lengkap semua, Ino, Tenten, Temari, Dan Hinata. Mereka semua pakai yukata.

Ino memakai yukata warna kuning pucat dengan motif bunga matahari berwarna orange, Ino memakai obi warna orange-kemerahan. Rambut ino seperti biasa diikat satu memakai pita warna putih. Tenten memakai yukata putih dengan motif daun berjari lima berwarna merah maroon dan obi berwarna senada. Kali ini rambut Tenten digulung satu dibelakang.

Hinata memakai yukata warna putih dengan motif kembang kecil berwarna lavender dan obi berwarna ungu-kebiruan. Rambut Hinata dikepang dua kendur dibelakang. Temari memakai Yukata warna hitam polos dan Obi berwarna putih motif dango. Rambut Temari diikat empat seperti biasa. Poninya dijepit dengan jepitan bulat warna hitam. Yak, Semuanya cantik-cantik.

**xxx**

Mereka berjalan menuju lapangan bantengkonoha raya. Mereka sudah janjian dengan anak-anak Summer untuk keliling festival bersama dan mereka janjian bertemu di gerbang lapangan itu. Dua meter dari mereka sudah terlihat gerbang masuk dan beberapa anak laki-laki memakai yukata sedang bersender pada tiang penyangga gerbang. Salah satu dari mereka melambaikan tangan dan berteriak.

"HINATA CHAN!!" ga salah lagi itu Naruto.

Anak-anak yang lain ikut melambaikan tangan dan memberi isyarat '_ayo kesini'. _Cewek-cewek langsung mempercepat langkah pergi ke gerbang itu.

"uwaa.. Hinata Lucu sekali"

"ee.." –_blush_

_- _"Na.. Naruto kun ju.. juga ke, kere.. ukhh" Hinata pingsan melihat Naruto yang lagi imut-mutnya pake yukata.

"HINATA CHAN!"

Disana sudah ada Naruto, Neji, Sai, dan Shikamaru. Henn.. ada yang kurang! Sasuke! Sakura yang menyadari tidak adanya ayam panggang itu langsung bertanya pada Sai.

"ano, Sai kun.. Sasuke kemana ya?" tanya Sakura.

"oho" Sai tersenyum "nyariin ya?? Cuit-cuit.. cuiiiitttt" Sai Langsung bersiul dan yang lain pun ikut tereak.. "CHIIIYYYEEEEEEEE"

"apaan si lo pada? Gue kan Cuma tanya, ga boleh apah?" kata Sakura gusar.

Semua anak Summer juga pakai yukata (yang buat cowok tentunya). Neji pakai yukata putih polos dengan sedikit warna hitam pada ujung lengannya, Naru pakai yukata orange motif kotak kotak, Shikamaru pakai yukata warna hijau lumut polos, Sai memakai yukata warna hitam dengan sedikit motif tak berbentuk warna abu-abu. Sekitar sepuluh menit kemudian, lima meter dari gerbang ada sesosok ayam item lagi jalan sempoyongan.

"SASUKE!" panggil Neji "Lama sekali kau! Sakura dari tadi sudah... hhmmmppffff" Mulut Neji uda keburu dibekep Sama Sakura

"yo..!!"

"HALAH! Basi lu! Pake ya-yo.. lu tuh telat tau gak? Guru sama murid sama saja" kata Naruto sambil melipat lengan didada dengan gaya menganalisis sperti conan.

" kayak elu bukan murid Kakashi aja! Gomen semua, gua telat, tadi ada masalah sama aniki-idiot-jelek-baka-dobe-aneh dirumah, trus tadi gue mati sebentar." Kata Sasuke Tenang seolah kalimat terakhirnya itu adalah kalimat yang W-A-J-A-R.

Sweatdropped- Semua pada cengo, ada yang korek-korek kuping memastikan kalo dirinya ga salah dengar, ada yang nyiapin alat bantu dengar segede gaban, ada yang mendekatkan kupingnya kearah Sasuke, cewek-cewek (dan Neji) menyibak rambut yang menutupi telinga mereka. Dan ahkirnya mereka bilang: "u-la-ngi?"

"hah? Ahhh tidak" kata Sasuke sambil garuk-garuk leher "bukan apa-apa, Hei Sakura, manis juga kau pakai yukata itu"

"eehh??" kata Sakura kaget sambil blushed

"yukata pink itu membuatmu gendut dan terlihat seperti gula-gula kapas" kata Sasuke lagi sambil membentuk 'peace'

"WHADD? Nyindir ya? DIE YOU!" kata Sakura lagi sambil ngejer-ngejer Sasuke keliling gerbang.

Sementara Tenten dan Neji sibuk mempermasalahkan yukata mereka yang sama-sama berwarna putih (walaupun punya Tenten ada motifnya).

"hah? Enak saja.. pasti kau yang nyama-nyamain!" kata Tenten setengah teriak

"kau kan yang datang belakangan" kata Neji ga mau kalah.

Akhirnya Temari menengahi "aih.. jangan malu-malu lahhh.. dengan begitu kalian terlihat seperti ssepasang.. HADOH.. TENTEN!" (Tenten nabok Temari).

"sudahlah... yok kita ke backstage dulu, titipin barang dan minta karcis gratis ke Tsunade-sama" kata Shikamaru setelah lama diam.

Mereka semua pergi ke backstage dan melihat Tsunade yang lagi nginstruksiin sesuatu ke tukang soundsystem. Tsunade sama langsung nge-gebok punggung mereka semua yang meurut pengakuannya buat kasi semangat. Setelah itu, Shizune ngambil sepuluh lembar karcis gratisan masuk.

Punya kakashi dan Anko udah diambil, dan dua orang itu udah sliweran gatau kemana. Mereka juga diberi peta yang berisi stand-stand yang ada di festival.

Temari sedang melihat-lihat peta stand-stand itu. Tiba-tiba aja, mulut Temari ngejeblak kebuka gitu aja.

"uwaaahh! Shika! Ada game center sebelah sana tuh! Ayok kita kesana!"

"kita ? lu aja kali sama..." Belum selesai Shikamaru mengucapkan satu kalimat, dia udah keburu di gerek Temari sampe terseok-seok di tanah (kasihan). "hoi, Tema.. ajak yang laen aja napa"

-singggg-

Yang laen sweatdropped "heeii.. kalian, jangan lupa balik ke backstage jam delapan, ada acara pembukaan! Hei.. dengar tidakk??" Teriak Ino.

"ah, ah, Hinata-chan, ke stand ini yuk! '_lighting zone' _katanya sih, bagus banget" ajak Naruto sambil menarik tangan Hinata,

"ah.. na, naruto kun.."

"ehhh?? Hinata chan ga mau ya.. sayang sekali"

"b..bu.. bukan itu maksudku, anoouu.."

"ya sudah ayok!"

"hai, tu.. tunggu Naruto kun" kata Hinata sambil menyusul Naruto.

Nah, bagaimana nasip orang-orang yang ditinggalkan? Ni diya.. mereka jalan keliling-keliling festival, sampe akhirnya mereka nemu 'rumah hantu'

"hem hem hem... menarik juga" kata Sai "ayok, siapa yang berani masuk sini denganku??" Mereka melihat rumah Hantu yang gelap dengan aksen-aksen seram yang seolah mengatakan '_yang datang tidak akan kembali laagii'. _Semua langsung bergidik ngeri kecuali Sai tentunya yang emang temennya setan.

"aku pass" (Sakura sambil mengangkat tangan dengan muka tanpa ekspresi)

"pass" (Sasuke sambil mengangkat tangan juga, muka Sasuke sumpa berubah jadi asem banget)

"pass" (Tenten melakukan hal yang sama dengan Sasuke, mukanya dah keringetan)

"pass" (Neji sama saja)

"ah! Payahh sekali" cibir Sai "ino, bagaimana denganmu? Takut juga hah??"

'_melihat Sai yang ini sepertinya beda sekali dengan waktu di taman itu...hahhh, aku benar-benar capek mengurusi orang seperti dia' _batin Ino."tentu saja –_glek_

_- _aku berani dong.." kata Ino memperbesar nyalinya. Mereka masuk kedalam rumah hantu itu sambil ledek-ledekan.

Empat orang yang tersisa. Mereka melanjutkan berkeliling sambil lihat kana-kiri. Tiba-tiba Sakura melihat sesuatu bertuliskan 'KARAOKE HOUSE'

"zxzyfznfghfdkuyfvbv" (Sakura)

"apaan si? Bicaramu ga jelas bange.. whoaaa" Kata Sasuke.

"KAROKEAN YO!"

Dan akhirnya keempat anak ilang itu masuk ke ruang karoke, mereka memesan makanan dan minuman. Pertarungan keempat orang yang terdiri dari dua vocalist dan dua backing vocal yang udah terbiasa nyanyi dimulaee!! Mereka semua nyanyi tereak-tereak keras benget kayak kucing kawin, bagus-si bagus.. tapi SE-MA-NG-AT-NYA-ITU-LOH! Hyper banged!

Hem, lagu yang mereka nyanyiin ada banyak (banget), Sakura nyanyi '_London Brige_'-nya Fergie, _Harumonia, 'I'm with you'_-nya Avril, de el el. Tenten nyanyi '_Reflection_'-nya Christina A., '_Complicated'_-nya Avril, '_Big Girls don't Cry'_-nya Fergie, de es beh. Mereka juga sempet duet.

Kalo Sasuke nyanyi '_Haruka Kanata', 'keep you're hands of my girl'_-nya good Charlotte, '_Rebirthing_'-nya Skillet. Neji nyanyi '_Yesterday_'nya The Beattles, '_Flipside_'-nya TC5, '_Welcome to the Black Parade_'-nya MCR, dll.

Tiba-tiba waktu mereka lagi Istirahat bentar Tenten utik-utik player-nya dan tiba-tiba '_Umbrella_'-nya Rihanna keluar opening-nya dan mereka sahut-sahutan sambil tereak.

'_Aha, aha..' _Neji memulai nyanyian serem itu dan dilanjutkan oleh Sasuke. Mereka berdua nge-rap2 ga jelas sampe author ga tau lirik yang mereka nyanyiin apaan. Bait-bait awalnya si Sakura sama Tenten cuman "_ee.. ee.. eee.."_doang tapi, serunya pas reff-nya.

'_because, when the sunshine is shine.. blabla bla' _

'_you can stand under my umbrella'_

'_you can stand under my umbrella'_

Dua bait terakhir ini mereka tereak tereak ga keruan, joged-joged pula apalagi waktu "ela-ela-ela"nya.

'ELAA..ELAA..ELAA EE.. EE.. UNDER MY UMBRELLAAAA.. ELA ELA.. ELA.. EE..EE..E.. EEEE!"

-_brugh_

- nenek-nenek jompo diluar yang lagi 'traveling' ngelewatin tempat karoke langsung pada struk saking kagetnya.

**xxx**

Naruto sudah berada sebuah tenda yang gelap. "heh? Inikah? Lighting Zone? Apanya yang lighting? Gelap sekali malah.. bagaimana nih, Hinata? Masuk tidak?"

"etoo.. teserah Naruto kun sajalah.. aku ikut dibelakang"

"baiklah, coba masuk saja deh"

Naruto masuk diikuti Hinata dibelakangnya. Ketika masuk, mereka sudah berada di dalam tenda gelap itu. Tiba-tiba Sesuatu seperti lampu-lampu neon menyala dan membentuk tulisan 'WELCOME' dan diikuti munculnya bintang di langit-langit tenda.

"uwa.. Naruto kun coba tihat ke atas"

Neon-neon lain berbentuk macam-macam, ada yang seperti ikan di akuarium kosong, lada beberapa plasma lamp yang membentuk matahari. Dan masih banyak lagi. Sumpe, tu bagus banged. Ada yang mebentuk makanan-makanan, pokoknya lucu-lucu banged deh..

"Hinata aku foto ya, kau berdiri di samping lampu koboi itu" kata Naruto sambil siapsiap mengeluarkan kamera digitalnya.

"ehhh. Naruto kun??"

"siap..satu, dua, _cheeseee"'cekrek' _Hinata tersenyum manis disamping neon koboi itu.

Tiba-tiba, pada saat mereka akan keluar dari tenda, neon berbentuk tengkorak menyala dann...

"KKYAAAAA!!" Hinata berteriak sejadi-jadinya dan membenamkan kepalanya di perut Naruto.

"ahaha, itu hanya lampu Hinata chan"

"i..iya, tapi lampu itu membuatku kaget sekali.." kata Hinata masih membenamkan kepalanya di perut Naruto dan meremas bagian dada yukata Naruto.

"iya, Hinata.. tapi, ano.. kalau kau menarik yukataku, ntar melar.." kata Naruto sambil tersenyum.

"oh.. gomenasai, Naruto kun" kata Hinata cepat-cepat melepaskan tangannya.

"tidah apa, hehe, Hinata lucu sekali kalau ketakutan" kata Naruto sambil menepok kepala Hinata.

"ah.. begitu.. ya"

**xxx**

Sudah jam delapan malam, Mereka sudah berkumpul di backstage, mereka juga sudah ganti baju.

"hei, hei.. Ino" kata Tenten, "bagaimana rumah Hantunya?" Tanyanya antusias.

"eh? Rumah Hantu? Ano, itu sih.. sama sekai tidak menakutkan.. hohoho"

"wahh.. Ino chan pemberani" kata Hinata sambil memperbaiki rambutnya.

"e? Iya dong.. fufufu"

"Tiba tiba, Sai bergabung dengan mereka "BOHONG! A, a.. Ino, muna lu! Siapa ya.. yang tadi melompat ketakutan sebanyak, hem.. satu, dua.. tujuh kali? Dan meremas lenganku 'tanpa sengaja' karena kau ketakutan sebanyak tiga kali haahh? Siapa coba??"

_-blush- _"ee.. ehh, itu, ano... aa..aku.."

"ngaku saja lahh.." kata Sai sambil nyengir puas.

"bodo amat! Memangnya salah, ketakutan? Hinata bagaimana denganmu di _lighting zone_?"

"ini, ini.." kata Naruto sambil menunjukan kamera digitalnya "ada foto Hinata disana"

Sakura mengambil kamera digital Naruto dan melihat fotonya. Semuanya ikut melihat dari pundak Sakura "oh, ini, ngomong-ngomong, apa itu, yang disamping Hinata.. hemm kelihatannya seperti rambut hitam yang panjang dan, putih-putih.." katanya penasaran "apa ini juga lampu neon di lighting zone?"

"hah? Seingatku, ga ada yang seperti itu kok?" kata Naruto.

"Lalu, ini apa?" Kata Shikamaru.

"mana sih?" Naruto mengambil kembali kamera digitalnya. Sasuke menunjukan gambar tadi.

"seingatku, tidak ada yang seperti ini dehh" kata Naruto sambil garuk-garuk kepala. "ehh.. jangan jangan –_glek-_ ini setan ya?"

"masa sih" kata Sai sambil melihat foto itu sekali lagi. "oh, iya.. ini sih emang setan kali!" kata Sai tenang.

"HIIIIIII... SETAANNNNN!! GYAYYAAAAAAA" tereak semua minus Hinata karena dia udah pingsan duluan.

**-end of chappie six-**

xxx

**obrolan ga mutu**

**Putee : **hai kawan, handai taulanku!! Putee disini! –smile-

**Sasuke** : dih, Chapter ini ga mutu, ga nyambung sama jalan ceritanya.. apaan coba!

**Putee** : -gusrak- ya uda si, kalian tampilnya tuh di chapter tujuh!! Heh, Saskay, gue turunin harga diri lu baru tau rasa

**Sasuke** : oh gitu .. ga takut tuh –sambil ngikir kuku- (whad?? Seorang Uchiha ngikir kuku didepan umum?? Tommorow is the end of the world!)

**Itachi **: -tiba tiba datang- Sasuke! UUDU (Undang-Undang Dasar Uchiha) no. 2! Uchiha tidak boleh memperlihatkan kefeminin-annya di depan umum!

**Sasuke** : oh iya! Mam-pus-gu-we

**Putee** : -speechless- ahahaha.. (ketawa yang dipaksakan) Sasuke! Mampyuzz luu.. Itachi tumben datang kemari?

**Itachi** : -SRET, menengok dengan ganasnya-

**Putee** : EHHH?? A.. apa salahku??

**Itachi** : KE-NE-PA GUE DIBIKIN GILA BANGET DI CHAPTER INI HAH??

**Putee** : eehh? Itulah konsekuensinya kalo dimasukin ke penpiknya puteeChan. Itachi, lu bawa akatsuki? Bantuin baca balesan ripiu dong! Ntar chara lu gw bagus-bagusin deh!

**Itachi **: -mendelik- janji ya! Oi!! Akatsuki kemari! Bacain balesan ripiu sanah!!

**Pein** : hai semua, Pein disini –kedip-kedip dengan jijiknya-. **Faika Araifa, **iya, chapter kemaren khusus buad mereka.. gitu deh. Bedewe makasi ya, ripiunya.

**Itachi** : **cattleya.queen, **iya nehh.. gue salah nulis maunya bilang ototou-kyu yang maniss.. tapi malah bilang ototou-ku yang berkeringat.. hehe.. tapi Sasuke chan juga lumayan berkeringat si waktu itu.. xixixi..

**Sasuke** : HOI! ANIKI IDIOT!

**Itachi** : bedewe, makasi ya, mau ngeripiu dari chapter satu.. masukannya juga.. makasih! (terharu)

**Konan** **: **ALRIGHT! KONAN'S HERE!! YEAHHH **m4yuraa, **makasi ya.. Ohya, m4yuraa mau ikutan OC? Buat fansnya kurang si.. apa jangan-jangan m4yuraa uda rikues OC?? Ihh.. Konan lupaa..

**Deidara** : dih.. Konan Sok imut.. mendingan juga Deidara ini.. **Inuzumaki Helen **.. Si putee yang ga jelas itu lang ngomongin mpek-mpek boulevard yang itulohh.. ntar dikasi tau dah, aduhh lagian itu kan ga penting!

**Putee** : SHUT UP! **miyu201, **uwa, pada suka panggilan buad mereka ya?? Gue juga suka.. sama dong! –toast-

**Sasuke** : ya! Tapi gue enggak!

**Putee **: mo elo suka ato kaga.. bodo amat

**Sasuke : **-berlari keluar sambil menangis tersedu-sedan-

**Zetsu** : saia Zetsu (uda tau, ada tulisannya didepan) **oondagubrakitachi, **ya, teserah mau ngantuk keg.. eh, denger-denger mau ganti nama jadi **oondakeselekitachi **ya? Lucu juga tu namanya..

**Itachi** : WHADD?? OONDA KESELEK GUE?? Kapan gue dimakan sama oonda ya?

**putee** : **Alice Glocyanne, **ato dhienn apalah itu! Iya! Smoga qta sekelas! (padahal udah dari kelas lima esde, kelas enam esde, ampe kelas satu esempe sekelas)

**Kakuzu** : makasih banyak buat **Blackpapillon **makasih, makasih, arigatou, thanks a lot, merci dll.

**Hidan** : astagaJashin-sama! Sejak kapan lu bisa ngomong makasih lebih dari sekali??

**Kakuzu** : sstt.. gua dibayar lebih sama puteeChan tau!

**Hidan **: yak, **Yuuichi93, **iye, gue juga paling demen baca udel bodongnya, khe.. eniwei makasi reviewnya ..

**Sasori** : **Shara Sherenia, **iyah, sama sama.. X) SEMUANYA! sori kalo ada tulisan yang salah, sori kalo ada tulisan yang ga nyambung, sori kalo humornya garing, sori kalo.. –geplak-

**Putee **: knapa elu yang minta maap?

**Sasori** : yaiyalah secara nama gue kan sa**SORI**! Jadi sori-sori terus gitu deh! Sori ya

**Semua **: -sweatdropped- YA SUD, JANGAN LUPA RIPIU!!

**Sasori** : SORI!

**Semua **: SHUT UP!

**Sasori **: ehh.. so.. sori deh..

**Ditunggu reviewnya! Ohya! Lowongan fans! Jangan lupa daptar X)**

**Ja ne!**

**Sign/puteeChan/XD**


	7. performance i

**Spring VS Summer**

**Chappie seven**

**By : ****puteeChan****/2008**

**Disclaimer : DEFINITELY NOT**

**a/n : Jangan lupa REVIEW !! yang mau nge-flame, bayar 50.000 per hurup.**

**Enggak ding.. ohoho…**** ehm, sori! Agak lama ngapdetnya! Eiya, semua yang pernah nge-review spring VS summer dijadiin OC fans tapi mereka ngefans sama siapa itu Cuma asal-asalan aja, jadi kalo ada ynga ng-fans ama yang ga disukai, ****puteeChan**** minta maap.. **

**xxx**

Panggung di festival musim panas terletak di tengah-tengah lapangan tempat festival. Panggung besar itu mempunyai tiga sisi untuk munculnya para pengisi acara dan MC. Dibelakang, samping kanan dan samping kiri. Panggungnya membentuk persegi panjang besar dengan sisi depan yang menjorok lebih kedepan membuat panggung itu terlihat seperti huruf 'T'.

Drum, Keayboard, dan mike sudah disiapkan diatas panggung. Dibelakang drum terdapat huruf-hurut yang dihiasi lampu bertuliskan 'SPIRIT KONOHA' (ya.. kurang lebih sepeti tulisan 'the click five' waktu mereka konser). Konser ini diliput beberapa TV swasta maupun lokal. Salah satunya TV konoha.

"Hai! Saya Inuzumaki Helen!" salah satu MC konser festival menyapa kamera sambil tersenyum.

"dan saya Glocyanne Dhien!" Lanjut satunya.

"saya dan Dhien selaku MC konser ini akan mewawancarai beberapa fans-fans yang dantang kemari" kata Helen lagi.

"benar sekali, oh oh ! itu sepertinya ada ramai-ramai disana, yuk kita langsung aja wawancarai mereka"

Mereka segera pergi kearah kerumunan itu dengan kamera mengikutinya.

"halo" sapa Helen "kita dari Konoha TV, mau minta pendapatnya tentang..."

"KYAAA... FAIKA, FAIKA.. KITA MASUP TIPIII!! AH.. EMM (rapi-rapi rambut) AKU MAYURAA.. AI LOP YUU SA-SU-KE!! KYYAAAA"

"AKU FAIKA.. AKU JUGA NGEFANS SAMA SASUKEEEKKK!! " (sasukek??)

-nginggggg- gara-gara fans Sasuke yang ngakunya bernama Mayuraa sama Faika ituh tereak-tereak mike-nya jadi bunyi ga jelas gitu deh..

"oohh, be..begitu ya..?" kata Helen masih rada shok.

"bagaimana denganmu?" tanya Dhien pada salah satu fans yang sepertinya agak pendiam.

"na..namaku Uchiha Ayashi"

"uwa.. sodaranya Sasuke ya??" Kata si Faika ama Mayuraa dengan (sangat) antusias bebarengan.

"eehh.. anou, sodara jauh.. dan kami tidak saling kenal"

"hhmm..oke, sekarang kau ng-fans sama siapa?" lanjut Helen tidak sabar.

"etoo.. SHIKA KUN, TEMA CHAN! Pacaran dong! Uda jelas SALING SUKAA!!" katanya tiba-tiba tereak. Dan Ayashi-san langsung kabur.

-sinnggg-

Di backstage, Temari, Shika dan laennya yang lagi nunggu sambil nonton tipi, ngeliat acara itu. Abis Ayashi ngomong gitu Temari yang lagi minum langsung nyemburin aer putihnya ke muka Shikamaru yang emang lagi duduk sebelahnya. Mereka pandang-pandangan, blushing bareng-bareng dan cepat-cepat buang muka. Yang laen si udah sibuk-sibuk 'suit-suit' sama bilang huu-dasar-muna-banget-si-lo-dua!

"oke semua, Dhien akan jelaskan acara-acara ini" Kata Dhien yang sudah berdiri di panggung. "acara ini terbagi jadi dua part, selang masing-masing part akan ada break sebentar dan setiap part akan diseling beberapa iklan. Wawancara fans akan dilakukan oleh rekan saya di otogakure, Shara Sherenia"

Helen melanjutkan "Rekan saya di Sunagakure, Ai Mitsuhara, Rekan saya yang lain di kirigakure, Miyu-chan."

"oke.. kita mulai aja konser festival ini dengan meletusnya kembang api"

"ayo! Hitung sama-sama!"

Semua penonton langsung menghadap ke langit dan menghitung, "TIGA...DUAAA...SATUUUUU" –dhuuaarrrr- plok, plok, plok.. tepuk tangan dari penonton bergemuruh.

"Terimakasih, terimakasih.. mari, kita mulai acaranya dengan sambutan dari hokage kita... ibu Tsunadeee samaaaa" kata Helen bersemangat. –DHUAKZZ- tiba-tiba ada high heel merah ngejreng yang melayang ke kepala Helen. Dan semua yakin kalo itu punya Tsunade.

"helen!" kata Dhien kaget. "fuufufufufu... Helen! Sudah kubilang"kata Tsunade "jangan memanggilku ibu, kan kesannya tua banget gimana si" lanjut Tsunade sambil bisik-bisik di mike (sama saja kedengaran buodohh). Karena disebabkan sambutan dari i-b-u Tsunade sama sangat-amat-teramat ga penting qta langsung skip ke bagian akhirnya ya.. X)

"... oleh karena itu! Tetaplah memilih saia dari partai PDIPerjuangan di pemilu mendatang sebage seorang hokage yang handal, pintar, cantik, rajing membantu dan tidak sombong blablabla..blabla" kata tsunade sambil ngedipin seblah mata–semua pada muntah-

"oke, oke.. terimakasih, Tsunade sama, tanpa panggilan ibu" kata Dhien sambil ngelirik ke arah Tsunade yang mengacungkan jempolnya tanda setuju. "sebagai acara selanjutnya, kami akan tampilkan... TRIO KOWEK-KOWEK!! Beri sambuta meriahh!!"

Konohamaru berjalan masuk panggung dari belakang katika musik udah mulai terdengar. Sambil jalan, Konohamaru sok-sok puitis sebentar.

"_air.. oh airr.. dirimu makin berkurang saja.."_

"_akibat manusia.. yang tidak tahu diri ini.."_

Penonton uda bepikir kalo Konohamaru bakalan bawain lagu yang nyayat-nyayat hati tentang kekejaman manusia.

"_kami berjanji.. akan menghemat dirimuu..." _lalu Moegi dan Udon yang baru datang ke panggung bergabung dengan Konohamaru di tengah-tengah dan menunudukan kepala.. mereka mulai ditandai dengan tarikan napas panjang.. suasana mencekam, penonton penasaran, semua serius.. tibatiba.. mengheningkan cipta. Lampu panggung semua dimatiin dan tinggal lampu sorot di tengah-tengah yang menyorot ketiga makhluk yang lagi nundukin kepala itu.

5 min

10 min

20 min

SATU JAM!

TIBA-TIBA, lampu nyala semua, ga cuman nyala si.. tapi 'si lampu' kedap-kedip dengan noraknya. Mana warna-warni pula! Dan Konohamaru cs ngambil suara sambil godekin pala gaje.

'_**DI OBOK-OBOK AERNYA DI OBOK**__-__**OBOK'**_–ghubbrakkk- semua pada syok, ya penonton lah, orang-orang di backstage lah, Mc-Mcnya lah, Author lah, d.l.l.

mereka nyanyi, musik yang mencekam berubah menjadi musik 'riang gembira' scara tiba-tiba dan mereka mule joged-joged gak jelas sambil nyanyiin lagu nggak enak ituh. GA NYANGKA! Lagu yang dinyanyiin mualah lagu –piiipp- itu. DX

**Penonton's POV**

_Apah? Kenapa lagunya..? padahal tadi suasananya ude mengheningkan cipta begitu?? Masa musiknya tiba-tiba berubah dan mereka langsung joged-joged gaje gituh.. kalo ada orang penyakit jantungan bisa langsung matek.. hadohhh"_

**End of penonton's POV**

'_**ADA IKANNYA KECIL-KECIL PADA MABHUUOOKK'**_

'_**DINGIN, DINGIN DIMANDIIN... NANTI MASUK ANGINNN... YYEEEEEAAA'**_

(Moegi) _'__**ada aer ujannn...**__ (Konohamaru & Udon : __**RASANYA TAWAR**__!) _

_**ada aer lauttt**__.. (__**rasanya asin**__) _

_**ada aerr susuuu..**__ (__**rasanya maniiss**__!)'_

Terus semuanya kompak lagi deh : '_**ITU UNTUK MIMI-MIMI-MIMI-MIMI-MIMIIIIIIII**__'_ selagi mereka sibuk nyanyi, kita ke backstage dulu nyokk!

**Backstage**

"ee...?? mamih, ngapaen kesinih?? "tereak Naru sama Sasuke bareng-bareng ngeliat mamih-mamih mereka ada di backstage lagi pilih-pilih kostum panggung.

"eh, gimana sih? Mamih sama Mikoto kan juga diundang.. qta kan tenar juga" kata Kusina menjelaskan.

Naruto bingung "iya, mih. Kalo mamih tenar si Naru juga tauk.. tapi, sekarang kan mami.. UDA TUA! Masa masi mau manggung si?? Gak malu apah?"

"sem-ba-ra-ngan ya kamu.." –duakkzz- Naru dijitak, "liat aja nanti mamih manggung masi kayak dulu!"

Sementara Itu, Kakashi yang rencananya bakalan nyanyi sama Minato langsung ditanggepin jelek-jelek ama anak murid mereka.

"hoapa?? Sensei mau duet sama Namikaze-sama si mantan Hokage ntu?? Memang sensei bisa nyanyi ya?" kata Neji bisik-bisik sedikit (banyak) meragukan Kakashi.

"hnn.. Sensei sebaiknya duduk manis saja di kursi penonton dan lihat kami manggung" Kata Sasuke sambil melipat tangannya.

"bokap gue juga neh.. pasti mao cari penggemar lagi" kata Naru

"sembarangan" bisik Minato dari jauh tapi cukup terdengar.

"bodo amat lah.. pokoknya aku sudah dibayar untuk tampil, lagipula.. aku kan cukup terkenal" kata Kakashi sambil ngaca.

"DASAR BAPAK TUA! NARSISSS!!"

**Balik ke panggung**

**Air ada banyak! **

**Ada air tawar, ada air laut..**

**MINUM AIR MINUM AIR MINUM AIR MINUM AIIIRRR!!** Selesai nyanyi mereka langsung membungkuk dan berjalan ke belakang panggung.

"yaa... berikan sambutan meriah untuk Trio Kowek Kowek!!" –_plok plok plok-_

Dhien membaca susunan acaranya "Selanjutnya, mari kita sambut.. TIGA DIVA!!"

'YYEEE... CUIT.. CUIT..." ohya, bedewe tiga divanya gak cewek semua.. di Konoha, tiga diva-nya itu..

Tsunade, Orochimaru, sama Jiraiya! Mereka jalan menuju tengak panggung sambil dadah-dadah sama kisbai (jiraiya sama Oro jiga loh). Mereka ambil tempat masing-masing dengan Tsunade di tengah, Jiraiya sebelah kanan, Orochi sebelah kiri. Lampu dimatikan, muncul asap-asap gaje dari samping panggung. Lampu sorot warna merah dinyalakan menyorot Tsunade

Suara Tsunade langsung memenuhi panggung sambil gaya sok-sok gimanaaa..gituh

'_**ai.. ai ai ai ai**__..._'

Oro sama Jiraiya nyanyi gamtian bareng-bareng.

('_**need a lotta love')**_

(Orochimaru, dengan lampu sorot warna pink sambil nunjuk-nunjuk penonton tak berdosa)

'_**yu, yu yu yu yu yuuuuu**__'_

_('__**need a lotta love')**_

(Jiraiya-sambil ngedipin mata najong dengan lampu sorot warna ungu)

'_**wi.. wi wi wi wi wiiiiiiiiiiiiiii'**_

_('__**everybody need... a lotta loveee**__')_

Penonoton kaget, gak nyangka Orochimaru, mantan preman pengamen (?) brutal itu bisa nyanyi kayak.. ya.. begitulah. Jiraiya ama Tsunade si emang sudah sewajarnya gituloh.

Selagi mereka nyanyi-nyanyi. Munculah tiga binatang segede brontosaurus lagi ngeden (emang berubah gedenya apah??). setelah diteliti dan dicermati secara hati-hati oleh para peneliti yang sangat amat teramat teliti dalam meneliti melebihi peneliti-peneliti lain yang kurang teliti dalam meneliti sesuatu yang diteliti oleh para peneliti yang teliti, tiga binatang itu tidak lain dan tidak bukan A-D-A-L-A-H **(1) siput (2) Kodok (3) Uler **

Tsunade, Orochimaru dan Jiraiya gak mau nyewa penari latar. Katanya si ngirit gtu, kalo peliharaan-peliharannya si tinggal dikasi whiskas jadi dah.. (mereka suka makanan kucing, jelas?)

Penonton pada riuh, tapi ada satu penonton yang tereak tereak banget.. duh, fanatik buanged deh! Mukanya putih buanget, idungnya ketarik keatas sampe kesannya rata ama mukanya, cuman keliatan lobang idungnya duan. Kepalanya botak, plontos banget, pake jubah item, tinggi.. pokoknya kayak mayit de.

"OROCHI-KUN!! AI LOP U MAI BRODER!!" (i love you my brother) kata si pucet tereak-tereak.

"AI OLWEYS SUPORT YUU!!" (i always support you).. hem hem, baru tau gua, si oro punya sodara. Gak laen gak bukan diya tuh si Voldy, sodara se panti jompo.. eh enggak maksudnya panti asuhan dulu.. their childhood was really-really hurtful. Huks, huks. D'X

Mereka selese manggung "ya... berikan tepukannya..."

"selanjutnya... Minato Widianto and the Kakashi, berikan aplaus"

Plok plok plok plok plok

"SELAMAT MALAM KO-NO-HAAA!" teriak Minato menggelegar sambil memamerkan senyum sejuta wattnya yang menyebabkan limapuluh korban tewas bersimbah darah, dua ratus limapuluh dua korban pingsan, dan lima ratus lima puluh mimisan. Dan sisanya mengalami sesak napas, akibat tidak-kuat mental.

"KYYYAAAAAA!! MINATOOO.. KAKASHIIII!"

"langsung saja ya" kata Kakashi.

Musik yang terdengar sudah tidak asing lagi. Minato memulai penampilannya.

'_**semula, ku tak tahu.. engkau juga kan ingin memilikinya'**_

Dibalas oleh Kakashi '_**Bukankah ku lebih dulu, bila engkau temanku.. sebaiknya tak menggangguu..'**_

'_jreng, jreng, jrenggg'_

(Minato) 'SEMUA! _**Dia Untukku, bukan untukmu' **_Penonton menyanyikan reffnya dengan penuh semangat, semua terbawa suasana.

_**Dia milikku, bukan milikmu**_

_**Pergilah kamu, jangan kau ganggu **_

_**biarkan aku mendekatinya'**_

Kakashi membalas sambil maju kedepan panggung dan meminta dukungan para supporternya

'_**kamu tak akan mungkin mendapatkannya**_

_**Karena dia, berikan aku pertanda cinta**_

_**Janganlah kamu banyak bermimpi oo...**_

_**Dia untuk aku'**_

Kakashi dan Minato mendengar suara 'kyyaa' yang agak tertahan dari bangku penonton saat Kakashi menyanyikan tiga kata terakhir sambil tersenyum maniisssss. (kyaaaaXD) Kakashi ga pake masker si.. jadi ehehehe.. eehh.. etoo.. YA GTU DEH! Dan seterusnya mereka sibuk bernyanyi dan berinteraksi dengan penonton sampai akhirnya..

'_**Dia untuk aku' **_(Kakashi)

'_**Bukan, dia untuk...'**_

'_**aku' **_(Minato)

"KYAA.. KYAAA.. cuit..cuit.. KYAAAA!!" jika anda berpendapat kalo penonton disini norak, histeris, alay, dan ga kreatip (soalnya dari tadi ngomongnya 'kya'-'kya' mulu) saia sependapat.

"Terimakasih.. Namikaze sama, Hatake san" kata Helen dengan tenang

"KALIAN KEREN BANGETT!! MUUAAAHHHH" ternyata seperti itulah yang ada di pikiran _Helen-yang-daritadi-tenang._

"penampilan selanjutnya akan hadir setelah beberapa pesan-pesan berikut, stay tune!" (inga, ini ditampilkan di tipi).

"Kembali lagi di Konser Festiva Konoha 2008 bersama Saya, Dhien dan juga Helen"

"Sebelumnya, Helen mau nanya dong, SIAPA FANSNYA SPRING FESTIVAL??"

"kyaaa...kyaaaaa KYAAAAAAA" teriakan riuh penonton yang kebanyakan berasal dari mulut kaum cowok yang benar-benar ribut.

Helen mendekati pinggir panggung dan mewawancarai salah satu fans cowok yang lumayan heboh.

"fansnya Spring Festival ya??" tanya Helen.

"IYA! Ohya, nama saya Akasuna Jezz" cowok itu tereak.

"ehh.. siapa yang paling cantik menurutmu?" tanya Dhien gantian.

"SAKURA! LUV U BABY!" teriaknya penuh semangat.

Di backstage, Sasuke udah ditahan ama Neji sama Sai biar kaga nabok fans bernama Akasuna Jezz tadi. Tapi Sasuke berontak mulu, ga bisa diem dah. Pokoknya jeles berat soalnya die ga pernah bisa bilang tiga rankae kata terakhir Jezz. Sakura ngeliatin terus sambil bingung (telmi banged si).

'HINATA juga OKEHH! MUAAHHH!! LUV U ALL!'

Sekarang Naruto ama Sasuke lagi rapat nyusun rencana buat ngebunuh fans yang satu itu tapi rapat mereka diputus sama Kakashi.

"Sukses ya" kata Anak-anak Summer sambil nyalamin mereka satu-satu

"terimakasih semua, doakan kami" balas Anak Spring sambil menunduk dan tersenyum manis bikin Cowok-cowoknya klepek-klepek

Kostum, mari saia jelaskan. Mereka memakai pakaian casual biasa. Mereka semua memakai atasan dengan warna sama. Sakura memakai kaus warna putih, lehernya dibalut syal rajutan tipis warna-warni, bawahannya ia pakai legging hitam sebetis dengan sepatu sendal yang sedikit berhak warna merah. Tenten pakai atasan yang sama dengan sakura. Tenten pakai ikat pinggang hitam dengan tali merah kepangan besar yang disambungkan dari ikat pinggang ke bahu Tenten dan menyilang di punggungnya. Bawahannya celana pendek hitam dengan sepatu kets bersol tebal.

Ino memakai atasan seperti yang lainnya dipadu dengan kalung panjang dengan tali kalungnya berwarna merah dan bandul oval besar, bawahannya ia pakai celana panjang potongan pensil warna hitam dengan sneakers kotak-kotak hitam-putih sebagai pelengkapnya. Temari pakai atasan yang juga dipakai teman-temannya. Temari pakai celana monyet warna hitam dengan satu tali dipasang, satunya lagi dibiarkan menjulur kebawah dengan beberapa kancing besar warna merah terkumpul di salah satu sisinya. Ia mengenakan sepatu kets putih.

Hinata memakai kaus seragam dengan yang lainnya, Hinata memakai dasi merah yang dipasangnya membentuk pita dan rok bawahan gantung sebetis warna hitam. Hinata memakai sepatu pantofel putih dengan kaus kaki pendek (dibawah mata kaki) warna hitam. Temanya sih **P**uti**H**ita**M**erah (puti**h**-**h**ita**m**-**m**erah).

Asap-asap panggung memenuhi panggung yang masih kosong (hanya ada instrumennya aja). Penonton jejeritan ketika mereka lihat waktu asap panggung udah tinggal dikit, Personil-personil Spring udah ditempat masing-masing.

Penalpilan dari spring dimulai dari piano Solo Hinata yang sangat indah. Sakura menarik napas panjang dan mulai dengan suara tinggi

'_**how can you see into my eyes like open doors'**_

'_**leading you down into my core'**_

'_**where I've become so numb' **_

Tenten, lead guitar udah memulai menggenjreng gitarnya diikuti bass dari Ino yang gak kalah hebatnya. Sakura yang kali ini bawa gitar, (rhyme guitar) juga mulai ngenjreng.

'_**without a soul**_(Ino & Hinata (I&H): aa..a..a...aaaaa) '_**my spirit sleeping somewhere cold'**_

'_**until you find it there and lead it back'**_(suara musik berhenti sebentar)

'_**home'**_

'SEMUANYA!! _**Wake me up!' **_Sakura menyodorkan mike-nya pada penonton. Dengan semangat mereka membalas reff-nya

'_**WAKE ME UP INSIDE'**_

(Sakura) _**'i can't wake up!'**_

'_**WAKE ME UP INSIDE'**_

(Sakura) **'**_**save me...'**_

'_**CALL MY NAME AND SAVE ME FROM THE DARK'**_

(Sakura)_**'bid my blood to run'**_

'_**Before I came undone, save me from the nothing i've become'**_

Dan seterusnya. Penonton ikut menyanyikan reffnya bersama mereka. Cowok-cowok yang lagi ngintip dari belakang panggung.. aja, bengong, diem. Tiba-tiba Tsunade bisikin ke telinga mereka ; _terpesona.._ Terang aja semua pada blushing, hehe, kawaii desunee XD

'_**frozen inside without your touch **_(i&H : aaaa) _**without your love'**_

_**Darling**_

'_**only you **_(I&H : oonly youu..) _**are the life among the dead'**_

(Tenten Maju ke depan panggung dan berdiri di sebelah Sakura dengan mike kecil yang bertengger di telinganya, Terdengar riuhan penonton melihat Tenten maju dan nyanyi, apalagi si cowok rambut panjang di beakang panggung. Tenten nge-rap dikit)

_**all this time I can't believe I couldn't see**_

_**kept in the dark but you were there in front of me**_

_**...**_(dan lain-lain)

_**Bring... me... to... life...**_

(Tenten) _**I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside**_

(Sakura) _**'**_Angkat tangan!!..._**Bring... me... to... life...'**_

'plok, plok plok plok plok...' "YEEEAAAAA, SPRING! Kyaaaaaa" penonton tepuk tangan dan Sakura, Ino, dan Tenten membungkuk. Temari sama Hinata yang didepannya ada drum sama Keyboard ga bisa bungkuk.

"Spring, kalian keren banget dehh!!" kata Dhien yang udah diatas panggung lagi.

"makasih"

Helen bilang, "kita rikues lagu dongg.. emm lagu apa neh?? Ngomong-ngomong selama ini kan Spring nyanyinya yang keren-keren terus nehh.. ga pernah yang agak-agak centil-centil gitu"

"ehehe.. tapi tenang ajah, kita ga rikues lagu centil kog, ntar backstage banjir darah mimisan cowok-cowok Summer tu.. Chiyee"goda Dhien sambil menyikut Ino yang memang berdiri disebelahnya.

"CIYEEEE" serempak penonton ikutan bersorak. Sementara yang di backstage lagi pada nge-blush, yang di panggung si senyum pasrah aja.

"okeh, sekarang kita sudah terhubung dengan rekan saya, Ai Mitsuhara di Sunagakure untuk meliput para fans-fans disana, Mistuhara-san"

Layar berubah dan menampilkan reporter cewek yang lagi kepanasan, dengan rambut pendek hitam dan poni yang dilipat kebelakang. Dan dibelakangnya banyak sekali orang-orang yang bersorak untuk Spring Festival.

**SunaGakure**

"terimakasih, Inuzumaki san" kata Ai "baiklah pemirsa, saya sedang kepanasan di sunagakure.. mbak, mbak minta tisu dong makasih (minta tisu ke salah satu fans)"

tiba-tiba terdengar suara kameraman yang lagi marah "HOI! Kerja yang bener!"

"eh, iya maap (sambil dikipasin sama kru) ok, pemirsa, saia tanyain fans yang satu ini aja deh.. mas, mas namanya sapa ni??" kata Ai sambil menyodorkan mike-nya pada cowok di sampingnya

"ee?? Nama sapa? Nama saia apa nama oma saia apa nama bokap saia apa nama adek saia apa nama ikan mas koki saia apa nama pa'le saia?" (pa'le samadengan om samadengan paman)

"ya.. nama mas lahh? Piye tohh?"

"oh, abis orang biasanya tanya nama ikan mas koki saia, saia Yuuichi"

"yauda teserah.. eniwei, Yuuichi san nge fans sama sapa?"

"eemm.." (_mikir sambil lipat tangan_) "kalou yang imut si, Hinata! ehehe jadi maluu. Kalo yang cantik sii.. etoo (blush) INO!"

"uwahh, gitu yahh? Kalo ini gimana? Mbak, mbak namanya sapa?

"UUWWIIII aye masup tipi! Nyak, babe, ini _inyong_!! Onda! Ini Onda! ini Onda nyakk!!"

"eehh, oh.. enn onda-chan ngefans sama siapah?" tanya Ai setelah lama diem gara-gara shock.

"Temari! Temari keren dehh maen drum-nya kkuueeren banget! Kyyaaa!! Gue juga nge-fans sama Itachi san!!"

"whh.. Itachi juga ntar tampil loh"

"Baiklah, sekian dari Ai Mitsuhara, kami semua dukung SPRING! Yaayy!! Ohya, saia sendiri nge-fans beeerat sama Tenten lohh.. kya! Maen gitarnya keren.. Tenten! Tenten! –_dukkkzz-_ (_digeplak ama kru yang lewat_) aaawwww... iya, maap.. sekiann.. kembali ke Inuzumaki san dan Glocyanne san"

**End of Chappie Seven**

**To be continue**

**(Ga punya nama, setelah namanya diganti-ganti mulu)**

**Tolong talkshow-ny dibaca ya X) puteeChan minta pendapat**

**.Amanah nomor satu.** Holaa, puteeChan disini.. makasi banyak buat yang udah nge-review dari chap satu atau yang nge-ripiu sekali-kali.. OC ga semua ditampilin sekarang ia.. Di chappie delapan masih mau nampilin OC fans soalnya. So.. sabar yap.. orang sabar disayang SUMMER ROCK (Kyaaaa...) personilnya? Siapa aja lah yang disukaa.. yang cowok SPRING lahh..

**.Amanah nomor dua.** puteeChan bingung mau kasi lagu rikuesan buad Spring apah, jadi minta rekomendasiin dungg.. sekalian kasi tau juga lirik depannya beberapa baris, reff-nya sama ending nya, okeh! Kalian baik!! Makasi.. (kalo buad Summer Rock si uda kebayang.. xixixi)

**.Amanah nomor tiga. **puteeChan mau ganti alur, rencananya mau ngubah alur biar ga terlalu fokus sama band.. kanapa? Soalnya unsur band-nya kurang kerasa (menurut saia) jadi teteup ada unsur band-nya.. tapi lebih fokus nyeritain kegiatan sekolahnya.. gimana neh? Stuju ga? Maap kalo saia nyeritainnya blak-blakan yahh!! (puppy eyes)

Apa saia buat FF baru aja ya?

Minta pendapat... yayayayayayayayayayayayaya...

**.Amanah nomor empat. **Khusus buat **Akasuna Jezz **sama **Yuuichi93 **MAAP BANGET kalo ternyata kamu ituh **CEWEK **abis dari namanya kayaknya cowok c.. tapi kata puteeChan si kamu cewek?? Jadi kamu itu APA? (JENIS kelaminnya) terus juga, puteeChan perluk fans cowok disitu sih, jadi.. yahh.. (**A. Jezz **& **Yuuichi : **_dasar AUTHOR GA BECUZZZ_) huks, maap yaa..

.**Amanah nomor lima. **Eh.. anou.. SORI kalo di penpik ini Oc-nya saia buat gila, freak, aneh ato apalah!! Bilang ya, kalo ga sesuay ama sebenernya, buat yang belum dijadiin OC sekarang, lebih dispesifik lagi ya chara-nya, mau jadi fans yang kayak gimana, ciri-cirinya gimana de el el!

.**Amanah nomor enam. **Buat **Shara Sherenia **ama **Miyu201** puteeChan minta ciri-ciri dan sifatnya dong, soalnya kalian mau dijadiin reporter yang kayak dibilang di penpik atas nih.

**Sori kalo chapter satu ini ga lucu, ****puteeChan**** lagi stress, huks -sobs-**

**ditunggu review dan masukannya..**

**ja ne!**

**Sign/****puteeChan****/2008**


	8. performance ii

**Spring VS Summer**

**Chappie eight**

**By : ****puteeChan Chocolala****/2008**

**Disclaimer : DEFINITELY NOT**

**a/n : Jangan lupa REVIEW !! yang mau nge-flame, bayar 50.000 per hurup.**

**MINNA! Maav ia, puteeChan lama ga ng-publish ff nii.. maren sempet hiatus sejenak... ****puteeChan**** minta maav lahir batin, mau lebaran soalnya. Iang jadi OC maav ia kalo ga sesuai sama permintaannya, I DO MY BEST! masa? **

**And here comes S.vs.S Chaa eight! Enjoy...**

_-sfx-nya "Daari sabang sampai meerauke (olae alelo olaleo) berjajar pulau-pulauu.. sambhung menyambhung mendjadhii satu.. (olalelo ale ooo laleoo) istulah indhonesaaa"_

_-sfx- "puasa, puasa, telkomsel siaga, puasa, puasa tekan bintang-satuduatiga-pagar. Puasa, puasa, nanananananana. Puasa, puasa... mau infak juga bisaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa..."_

_-sfx- "pop ice, semwa suka, pop-pop-pop ice nikmat kusuka.. oh nikmatnyaa.. pop ice kau slalu blablabla.. hari kuu, puncak fantasi! Pop ice!"_

_-sfx- "pilus-pilus-pilus-pilus pilus garuda.. (enak!) pilus-pilus-pilus-pilus pilus garuda.. (lezat!) pilus-pilus-pilus-pilus pilus garuda.. (Sapi panggang!)"_

(iklannya habis)

**JRENG JRENG JRENG**! "kembali lagi! Bersama saya! Helen Wolfe dann.." mc satu lagi gak nyaut-nyaut, Helen ngulangin.

"Bersama saya! Helen Wolfe dann.." belon juga nyaut, helen mulai gak sabar.. sekali lagi.

"Bersama saya! Helen Wolfe dann.." akhirnya Helen uda capek dan, "HE! Dhien mane si?" teriak Helen ke kru-kru panggung dibelakang

Finally, seorang OB yang lewat mau bersih-bersih blakang nyaut "mbak Dhien lagi ke wese, non"

"oh, DALAM KONSER KONOHA SPIRIT! Spring Festival masi _stay _di panggung nungguin lagu rikues-an nih, apa yaa?? Hehe ngak, abis ini Spring bakalan bawain lagu.. lagu apa yaa?"

"Kita lihat aja! SPRING FESTIVAL" kata Dhien.

"KYYYAAAAAA" seperti biasa, penonton tereak dengan lebhai nan norce nya.

"kapan lu balik dari wese?" tanya Helen sambil berbisik **DI MIKE **(tetep kedengaran jelas pastinya)

"barusan" saut Dhien tenang. Kedua host itu pun segera mempersilahkan Spring dengan turun dan menyingkir dari panggung

--

Gebukan drum dari Temari memecah suasana sepi yang dibuat penonton. Suara yang bergema dan tidak berisik, ya suara drum yang tidak berisik melainkan enak didengar. Temari dengan semangatnya (yang dipinjam dari Lee –_apasih-_) disorot oleh _spotlight _membuatnya telihat hebat.

Menyusul, dari Hinata yang kini membawa rhyme guitar dan diikuti Tenten, lead guitar-nya. Kedua personil itu maju dengan semangat ketengak panggung sambil terus berlaga dengan gitarnya. Tidak lupa Ino muncul dengan bassnya yang selalu teratur.

Spotlight yang sedaritadi menyoroti panggung tiba-tiba menyorot pinggir panggung, tempat Sakura baru datang.

"_**oh yea.. come on!" **_

Sakura berlari menuju tengah panggung.

"_**You get the limo out front **__(Tenten&Ino: __**uooouu..**_)

_**Hottest style, every shoe every colour **_

Temari mulai lagi dengan drum-nya yang tidak setengah-setengah.

_**Yea when you famous it can be kinda fun**_

_**It's really you but no one ever discover"**_

--

Sakura setengakh berlari pergi ke bagian kiri panggung. Ketika puncaknya reff pertama, Tenten dan Ino Melompat dengan kerennya dan dengan sukses membuat:

-penonton tereak "_kyyaaa!! Tenten! Ino! Keren banget sumpaahhhhh!!"_

-nenek-kakek jompo jantungan kaget."_astagfirullohaladzim.."_

-Neji ama Sai bengong dengan mulut ternganga.

"_**You get the best of both worlds!**_

_**Chillin' up, take it slow. Then you rock out the show !**_

Sakura melanjutkan sambil sesekali menyambut tangan penonton di pinggir panggung.

_**You get the best of both worlds..**_

_**Mix it all together and you know that it's the best of both worlds"**_

(Tenten&Ino) _**The best of booooth worlds...**_

--

"_**Pictures and Autographs, You get your face in all magazines**_

_**The best part's that you get to be who ever you wanna bee!" **_

Sakura menyodorkan mike-nya pada penonton, spontan mereka teriak :

"**BEST! BEST! "**

(Sakura memakai mike-nya lagi ) "_**Yea! Best of both"**_

"**BEST! BEST!"**

(Sakura) "_**You get the best of both"**_

"**BEST! BEST!"**

"_**come on! Best of both. Who wanna thought that a girl like me**_

_**Who double as a superstaaarrrrr"**_

--

... _**It's so much better cuz you know you get the best of both worlds.."**_

"KYYAAAAA CUIT CUUIT! KYAAAAAAA"

"Makasih"

Spring Festival baliK ke belakang panggung diiringi teriakan penonton "WE WANT MORE, WE WANT MORE, WE WANT MORE!"

...

**-backstage-**

"Sakura, gue tau, waktu reff kedua" Sasuke ngomong dengan muka merah kaek nahan ketawa "elu, hmmpppfff.. eloo... hhmmppff.." –matimatian nahan ketawa-

Sakura Penasaran, ga sabar "Apaan?!"

"lo sempet hhmmffpp... MAU KEPELESET KAN? HWAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAAKK...hwahahahhahahaha"

"aa... aapa?" _rese, prasaan gue udah nahan ampe gue yakin ga ada orang yang tau kok._

"masa?" kata Naru sambil ngisi ramen-cup dengan aer "gue aja gak tau kok?"

"Mata lu rabun, ngkong!" sahut Sasuke masih tertawa-tawa. Muka Sakura merah banget, malu banget JELAS!

Inner Sasuke : _hhh, She looks cutier when she shy._

"wah, wah " Ino si Miss-Gossip-of-the-year bicara dengan nada menyelidik "segitu peratiannya ama Sakura ampe hal keechuil! Yang kita ga bisa liat, lo peratiin?"

-brooossssshhhhh- Sasuke menyemprotkan aer yang baru diminumnya ke kaca _(jadi aernya mantul gitu.. bisa gak sih?)._

...

**-onstage-**

"okhaii semuaa"(tukul)

"alright everybody!" hostnya tiba-tiba berubah jadi **Skandar Keynes **sama **Tukul Arwana**. (dua makhluk yang bagaikan prince charming dan pelayannya)

Enggak ding, Tukul salah masuk doang dan Skandar Keynes udah keburu diculik sama PuteeChan. Dan host yang tadi muncul lagi.

"dasar Tukul, gimane si? " kata Dhien begitu naik ke atas panggung.

"HEH! Kok Skandar Keynes-nya diambil puteeChan si? Garelagarelagarelaaaaa!" Helen-chan nangis.

"semua, jangan sedih.. habis ini, kita bakal kedatangan group yang gak kalah hebatnya sama Spring Festival!"

"KYAAA APAAN TUH?" penonton kembali Histeris.

"AKATSU-SKY group!"

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"

"Tapi, Sebelum itu, kita sudah terhubung dengan mbak Shana Sherenia dari KiriGakure bersama Akatsuki Akatsu-sky fans, Sherenia-san"

Layar berubah menampilkan sebuah gambar reporter cewek dengan rambut hitam pendek, mata emerald plus yukata putih rapih.

**-KiriGakure-**

"..."

"..."

Cewek tadi cuman bengong doang depan kamera, gak ngomong. Lha boro-boro ngomong, gerak aja enggak!

"pssttt.. whoy! Giliran elu tuh, cepetan!" bisik kameraman cemas.

(kaget) "eh, Eh, eh.. iya.. ehm, Terimakasih, Wolfe-san Saya Shana, meliput para fans-fans Akatsuki aKakstu-sky di KiriGakure"

Shana mulai mencari-cari salah satu orang untuk diwawancarai dari sekian banyak orang di belakangnya, dan akhirnya dia temukan tu mahluk. Seorang cowok yang lagi nge-'peace-peace' ke arah kamera sambil tereak-tereak.

"mas, Namanya sapa ya?"

"neee.. GUE diwawancara men! Anu, anu... nama saya Victor!"

"heemmm.. okee.. boleh tahu gak? Mas ng-fans sama sapah?"

tanpa pikir panjang "ITACHI"

"HAH? Mana ? mana? Mana Itachi" Shana kelabekan mentang-mentang idola nya disebut-sebut. Victor nya si cuman bengang-bengong ngeliatin mbak reporter itu.

"mbak, saia cuman bilang saya ng-fans sama Itachi, bukan bilang 'itachi-ada-disini'"

"ohhh.. (kembali lesu) baik, nah! Yang ini.. hee.. kayaknya kamu uda pernah diwawancarai deh, tapi di konoha.. kenapa kamu bisa sampe kesini?"

"SAYA mau ngumumin! Saya, Akasuna Jezz yang kemaren dianggep cowok dan diberi karakter cowok, ITU SALAH! KENAPA? Karena saya ini.. CEWEK TULEN! Dan saya gak demen Sakura, cuman ng-fans! Nah satu lagi! Ehm.. GO SASORIII! LUV YUUU"

"uda Selesai?" tanya Shana.

(tarik napas) "udah!" jawab Jezz manthab plus lega.

"demikian wawancara kami dari Kiri, kembali ke Konoha, Wolfe-san"

**-konohaGakure-**

Lampu-lampu panggung dimatikan dan tirai ditutup. Host pun turun panggung.

Sebentar kemudian, tirai kembali terbuka dan ada lima lollipop raksasa beserta lima sosok cowok diatas panggung. Si cowok yang ada paling tengah maju kedepan dan membuka mulut.

"_**Hei, What's the big idea?" **_Ternyata tuh Itachi.

(Semua) _**yo! AkaTSU**_

Itachi mulai nyanyi sambil memainkan lollipop raksasanya. '_**paa parapapapa'**_

"_**I said sucking to hard on your lollipop**_

_**Hey, loves gonna get you down"**_

Sekarang gantian Sasori nyanyi .

"_**Said Sucking to hard on your lollipop**_

_**Or loves gonna get you down"**_

(Pein ) "_**Say Love, say love, or loves gonna get you down**_

_**Say love, say love, or loves gonna get you down"**_

--

(Tobi dengan suara anak kecil) _**"I was walking with my mama one day**_

_**Whan she warned me waht people say"**_

_**Live your life until the love is found, cause love's gonna get you down!"**_

--

Selesai Akatsuki nyanyi, ada drama dari akademi ninja (lagi), trus ada duet **Tonton **sama **Pakkun** (Tonton nyanyi, Pakkun maen gitar di sebelahnya sambil ikut nyanyi dikit), bintang tamu dari **La Corda d'Oro**, **Tsukimori Len** yang duet biola klasik sama **Hino Kahoko** bawain lagunya Frans S. **'Ave Maria'**,

ohya, ada breakdance dari anjing-anjingnya kakashi juga loh, terus ada pembacaan pusi oleh Shino. Sulap dari Kiba dan Akamaru, dll (dan lupa lagi). Ini Cuplikan Dari duetnya **Hanabi **sama **Moegi.**

Hanabi ditengah panggung dengan muka imut dan suara yang kyut beserta gaya yang luchu. (-_sama saja lah-)_

"_**I'm a barbie girl, in a barbie world**_

"_**Life in a plastic, it's fantastic**__.." _

Moegi melanjutkan dengan riang sambil memainkan rambutnya.

"_**You can brush my my hair, undress me everywhere..**_

"_**Imagination, life is you creation**__.." _

Sekarang mereka berdua serempak.

"_**come on barbie, let's go party**__!" _

--

Moegi memilin-milin rambut dengan centil sambil bernyanyi.

"_**I'm a blond bimbo girl, in the fantasy world"**_

Hanabi ganti mengambil sejumput syal dan dilebarkannya.

"_**Dress me up, make me thight i'm your dolly**_.."

Tiba-tiba ada suara cowok dari belakang yang ga kliatan wujudnya, tapi suaranyaaa.. mayan lahh..

"_**You're my doll, rock'n'roll, feel the glamour in pink**_

_**Kiss me here, touch me there, hanky panky**_.." Ternyata, itu Konohamaru yang nyanyi terpaksa dan akhirnya nyerah stelah di'sogok' delapan mangkok mi ramen spesial dengan lobster segede Chouji hamil bertengger dengan angkuhnya pada salah satu sisi mangkok ramen. (C_houji punya rahim?_)

--

Hanabi bernyanyi, spontan, penonton pun ikut nyanyi.

"_**Come on barbie, let's go party"**_

(Moegi) _**Ah-ah-ah-yeah!**_

(Moegi)"_**Come on barbie, let's go party"**_

(Hanabi) _**uu-oooh-u! uu-oooh-u!**_

(bareng-bareng setengah tereak) "_**Come on barbie, let's go party!!"**_

--

"Kami akan menayangkan liputan dari OtoGakure bersama Miyu-san" kata Dhien. Layar menampilkan seorang reporter cewek berambut hitam dengan dua hidung dan satu mulut. (_emang yang lain lima idung delapan mulut ??_)

**OtoGakure**

"baiklah pemirsa bersama saya Miyu dari sebuah desa bernama Otogakure tempat terselubung yang dulunya dihuni oleh para ninja bengis yang kebanyakan sebagai pembunuh bayaran dibelakang saya terdapat monumen yang menceritakan seorang ... blablablablabla tapi walaupun blukblukbluk... blah cuih ketika mereka dung dung.. blablabla"

Kameraman berbisik "heh, banyak bacot lu! Cpetan, tar waktunya abis!"

(Sadar akan tujuan semula) " eh, ehm.. baiklah, dibelakang saya sudah berkumpul para fans dari Summer Rock.. MANA FANS-NYA SUMMER ROCK??" Teriak Miyu sambil meninjukan tangan keudara.

"OOOOOO"

"baiklah, saya akan wawancarain satu ini dulu. Mbak, namanya siapa?" tanya Miyu pada seorang cewek berbaju feminin yang kelihatannya kalem. (miyu belajar pada teman-teman reporternya yang menghadapi banyak orang antusias)

"eh? Nama Saya Papillon". _Huff, untung kalem beneran_

"nge-fans sama siapa? Dan apa alesannya? Sasuke kah? Atau ne.."

"SASUKE! Soalnya dia keren, kul, imut, lucu, bla, blablabla, blablabla, tapi.. blablabla, dan blabla, aku juga blabla" (dipotong, terlalu panjang)

"err.." langsung berbalik badan dan meninggalkan Papillon ngoceh sendiri "OKE! Mari kita Cari yang lain"

"nah, kaliam berdua nge-fans sama siapa? Dan kenapa?" tanya Miyu pada dua orang cewek yang membawa poster Sasuke segede gaban yang sedang nyanyi sambil bawa gitar.

"Kami Maa-Chan dan Khai!" Kata Salah satunya yang berambut coklat antusias.

"dan.. kalian nge-fans sama Siapa?"

Yang satunya gantian menjawab "dilihat saja kan sudah tahu" jawabnya sambil menunjuk poster Sasuke.

"OKE! Yang satu ini gimana?" tanya Miyu lagi sambil memberi isyarat pada cewek berambut blackpurple. Tahu akan diwawancari, si cewek tadi langsung lari kencheng nerobos gerumbulan fans. Mereka sampe terinjak-injak dan terpelanting kesana-kemari.

"AKU RIN!! Neji? Could u hear me?? I'm your biggest fan!" tereak Rin, membuat para penggemar Neji yang lain ngejer-ngejer bolak-balik.

Akhirnya, Miyu menutup liputannya dengan _background_ Rin Kajuji yang sedang dikejar-kejar sama fans-nya Neji.

**KonohaGakure**

Neji yang lihat Liputannya di TV backstage cuman bisa godekin kepala heran.

"Saat yang ditunggu-tunggu!" kata Helen enerjik.

"SUMMER ROCK ATTACK!!"

"KYAAAAAAKYAKYAAKKKKAAAAAA" penonton mulai tereak lagi gara-gara Summer Rock. Lampu panggung dimatikan, tirai panggung yang bewarna hitam pekat diturunkan sejenak.

--

**Backstage**

"Sasu-chan, gut luk ia anak mamih sayang ku!" Ujar Mikoto, mama Sasu sambil nyipok-nyipok pipi anaknya yang mukanya udah semerah darah.

Sasuke mengelak dari cipokan kelima yang hampir _landing_ di pipinya. "iya, iya mamah... (berbisik) Sasu malu ni"

"anak mamah! Imutnya kalo maluuu"

Temen-emen Sasuke yang daritadi ngeliatin sambil bengong akhirnya ngakak setengah idup "HWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAA"

"jangan pipis di panggung nak" kata Naru dengan nada mengejek sambil jalan ke arah panggung. Mama Sasu ga dengar soalnya sibuk ngobrol lagi sama Kushina.

"uda pake pampers?"

"sini, mama cium!"

Sasuke hanya diam dan hanya bisa berniat membunuh suatu hari nanti. Sakura dan yang lain mengantar mereka sampai pinggir panggung. Sai punya kebiasaan, jika gugup tangannya akan kram. Padahal kali ini ia bawakan rhyme guitar, bagian band yang tidak kalah penting. Dan Ino tahu itu.

"Sai" Ino mengambil tangan Sai dan menggosok-gosoknya "sudah, jangan gugup"

Sai hanya tersenyum, senyum bohong. Ino dapat membedakannya tentu saja. Akhirnya, 'plak' Ino menggebuk tangan Sai.

"terimakasih, ino, kramku jadi hilang karenanya" Kata Sai sambil menarik tangan Ino yang mau menjauh. "baik.. lah". Dibelakang adegan ini ada sesuatu.

-_jreengggg- _"TENTEN! Balikin gitar gue! Cepet!" kata Neji

"enggak, lu pake gitar panggung aja sanah!"

"enggak mau! Cepetan balikin gak?"

Tenten Mundur-mundur, tanpa sengaja kakinya terserimpet kabel dan keseimbangannya hilang. Neji, dengan tangkasnya menangkap Tenten yang sudah setengah jatuh. Keduanya mendapati wajah mereka memerah. Selama sekitar sepuluh detik, mereka terdiam. Dibelakang mereka teman-temannya ber-cuit-cuit ria.

Tapi akhirnya, "Tenten, kalo jatoh kasian gitar gue. Mahal tuh, gue beli di amrik" (_beli gitar aja banyak bacot, indonesia juga ada!)_

Tenten berdiri sambil memasang wajah masam. "yaudah, tolongin aja gitarnya, gue gausah" akhirnya ia kembalikan gitar putih Neji.

"becanda.." ujar Neji tersenyum cool sambil mengacak-acak rambut Tenten. "doain ya..." kata Neji akhirnya berjalan ke panggung dan ambil posisi. '_uh, Kenapa orang menyebalkan itu selalu saja terlihat keren?'_ inner Tenten berteriak-teriak protes pada sang author.

--

**OnStage**

Intro dimulai, Suara rhyme guitar dari Sai dan Bass dari Naruto mulai terdengar, tapi tirai panggung belum juga diangkat. Baru, Setelah Shikamaru dan Neji menyusuk dengan enerjik membangunkan para penonton yang sudah mulai ngantuk, Tirai hitam diangkat menampilkan lima sosok cowok kul yang sedang serius memainkan alat musiknya. **Jonas Brothers-Poor Unfortunate Soul.**

Sasuke Muncul melalui lubang panggung tyang terangkat sendiri. Sosok Sasuke pun seperti muncul tiba-tiba ditengah asap panggung.

"_**i admit that in the pass i've been a nasty**_

_**They weren't kidding when they call me kinda strange."**_

Musik yang dimainkan hanya terdengan sebatas Drum dan bass.

_**But you'll find thet nowadays I've mended all my way**_

_**Repented seen the light and make a change"**_

_--_

Musik memuncak saat reff mulai terdengar, bass dari Naruto yang banyak berperan. Sasuke beranjak dari tempatnya dan mengelilingi panggung.

"_**poor unfortunate soul, in pain in need. This no longing to be thinner. **_

_**This one wants to get the girl. And do i help them? **_

(Sasu, Naru, Neji) _**YES INDEED! **_

Mereka yang memengang gitar sejenak menghempaskan gitarnya dan menangkapnya juga memulai lagi. Dari Reff bagian kedua musik menghentak-hentak

"_**those for unfortunate soul. So sad So true**_

_**They come flocking to me crying 'will you help us pretty please?'**_

_**And i help them? **_(penonton) _**YES I DO!**_

--

'_**They're not all that impressed with conversation.**_

Sasuke berjalan ke pinggir panggung dan menyambut uluran tangan penonton. Dan teriakan-teriakan penonton makin banyak saja.

_**Two gentelmen avoid when they came. But they dote a swoon and fown**_

_**On a lady who's withdrawn. It's she who holds her tongue who gets her man!"**_

Shikamaru memvariasikan drumnya, jadi tidak terkesan monoton. Temari diam-diam perhatikan, tidak hanya tekniknya, tapi juga '_the man who play it_'.

"_**poor unfortunate soul, go ahead! Make your choice!**_

(Sasuke mengambil mike-nya kembali.

_**I'm a very busy person adn i haven't got all day.**_

_**It won't cost much! Just your voice! **_(Neji memutar gitar di bahunya diiringi tatapan kagum Tenten dan teriakan fans)

--

Neji dan Sai berlari ke depan panggung diiringi teriakan dari fans mereka berdua.

"_**take a gulp, take a breath. Go ahead!**_

_**Sign and scroll, Now i got her boys!**_

Sasuke merangkul kedua sahabatnya. Neji dan Sai mendekatkan mulut mereka pada mike.

(Neji & Sai) "_**The boss is on the roll"**_

"_**Those poor unfortunate soul, in pain in need!" **_(mengulang reff-nya kembali)

--

Sasuke menengadah ke atas dan mengucapkan lirik terakhirnya

"_**Those for... unfortunate ... soouuulll!" **_

Ketika selesai, mereka semua mengengkat tangan dan menunduk beri hormat. Diiringi spotlight dan jepretan-jepretan cahaya _blitz_ kamera media massa tentunya.

Dua Host cewek yang sangat gembira melihat kesempatan bahwa mereka dapat bertemu LANGSUNG! Dengan personil-personil Summer Rock yang ... WUIH! Tapi ternyata tuhan berkata lain, Itachi, personil akatsu-sky yang merupakan kakak dari Sasuke Uchiha, dan Tobi Madara Uchiha yang merupakan kakek moyang dari Sasuke Uchiha ngotot minta jadi host ketika mereka selese manggung, kalo enggak mereka bakalan ngerogotin panggung.

Melihat dua orang 'uchiha' yang naik ke atas panggung, Sasuke merasakan bulu kuduknya berdiri. Dari jauh, dia ngeliat mereka berdua berlari kearahnya, Sasuke mengenyitkan alisnya, makin cepat-makin cepat-amkin cepaat! Dan...

"Sasuke-channn! we miss you!!" kata mereka lebai sambil peluk-peluk kepala Sasuke. Spontan fans Itachi langsung _dropped._

Sasuke menjitak dan berbisik pada mereka berdua. "psst, heh Undang-Undang Uchiha, bab satu, pasal dua, ayat pertama, halaman lima, baris ke delapan, Uchiha harus selalu kul di depan publik, alay lo berdua!"

Mereka langsung berdiri lagi dan bertampang kul kembali. Fans-fans mereka pun lega.

"DAN PENAMPILAN SUMMER ROCK!"

"SUKSESSS!" teriak mereka bersahutan. "Saatnya lagu kedua! Kali ini, mereka nggak buka rikues-an" kata Tobi.

"Baiklah! Penampilan kedua!!"

--

**End of chapie eight**

**TBC**

**--**

**LOWONGAN OC DITUTUP**

EH, Semua maav ya, maren puteeChan Hiatus sekita dua bulanan. Eheheh... kemaren idenya gak mencok-mencok di kepala putee. Yaudah deh, ni juga lagi libur makanya bisa ngelanjutin plus apdet. Eh, baca fanfik SasuSaku putee yang judulnya The Chicken Nutcracker ia.. promosi

Eh, sekalian! Et Friendster sama YM putee dun, di...

Terus, MSN putee di ...

Dateng juga deh, ke blog putee klo minat (baru, yang dulu lupa password-nya ekhekhe)

tripplesundae.

**RnR Please, ja ne!**

**Sign/puteeChan Chocolala/2008**


	9. performance iii

Udah lama ga main ke forum Naruto ffn Indonesia dan HERE I AM! Back with my old fanfiction "Spring VS Summer" which is udah hiatus dari tahun lalu.. dan baru-baru ini dapet ide yang pas buat ngelanjutinnya. And here it is. Ohya, LAGI! puteeChan ganti penname jadi **pureblood putee**. Happy reading^^

**Spring VS Summer **

**9. Chappie nine, Performance part III**

* * *

**On Stage:**

"Dan ini, penampilan kedua mereka. Summer Rock!"

"KYAAAA"

Lampu-lampu panggung dimatiin, tinggal lima buah _spotlight _menyoroti lima personil di atas penggung. Sai dengan _Rhythm Guitar_-nya mulai duluan dan penonton yang tahu mereka bakal bawain lagu apa pada ber-kya-kya-an. Suara Sasuke muncul lebih dulu daripada orangnya.

"_waiting for your call, I'm sick, call I'm angry_

_Call I'm desperate for your voice"_

Sasuke—yang lagi jalan ke tengah panggung sambil tepe-tepe—dikit-dikit ngeliat pinggir panggung tempatnya Sakura. Neji juga mulai beriringan dengan Naruto yang bawain bass. Shikamaru hanya mainin drum ringan. Spring di belakang panggung cuman ngeliatin sambil dikit-dikit ikut nyanyiin lirik lagu yang hapal.

"_in the car, do you remember butterfly_

_Early summer, is playing on repeat, just like when we would meet."_

Ketika Sasuke nyanyiin bait itu, ada sebuah fast forward di kepala Sasuke yang membawa dia kembali ke waktu masih kecil.

---

Musim panas. Sebuah padang rumput luas. Sebuah keluarga kecil yang sedang berpiknik. Sebuah taman bermain dan juga sebuah pohon Sakura yang besar banget.

"Ma, Pa, aku main dulu ke sebelah sana ya" kata anak yang paling kecil.

"baik tapi jangan jauh-jauh Sasu chan, mau ditemani sama kakakmu?"

"mm.. gausah"

Sasuke kecil berlari-lari di sekitar tempatnya piknik, Sasuke menemuka seekor kupu-kupu hitam dengan bercak merah dipinggir sayapnya. Sasuke yang nottabenne adalah anak pintar langsung mengenali jenisnya.

"ih waah, The Spot Swordtail butterfly!"

Sasuke mengejarnya tanpa memperhatikan jalan yang ia lalui. Sayangnya, sebuah batu putih lumayang besar tidak keliatan sama mata kecil Sasuke yang bergerak mengikuti kupu-kupu tadi.

"auuuhhh" Sasuke jatuh telungkup, jidatnya lecet. Tidak cuma itu, sepatu Sasuke sampai terpental ke arah ladang bunga.

'BUK' Sasuke tahu Sepatunya mengenai sesuatu "aauuu, siapa tu? Lempar-lempar sepatu ke aku" Sebuah suara cempreng dari seseorang yang sedang memegang kepalanya.

Anak itu melihat Sasuke yang masih jatuh tengkurap di rumput dengan mata hijaunya yang mengkilat kesal lalu bertolak pinggang. "kamu siapa? Kok tiduran disini?"

Sasuke mengintip dari celah-celah poninya yang lumayan panjang, anak perempuan yang _well_, lucu sekali. Sasuke langsung terduduk "aku tadi jatuh disini, kenapa?"

"iihh, jutek banget! Mana yang luka?" Sasuke menunjuk jidatnya yang berdarah. Anak itu mengusap luka Sasuke dengan saputangannya yang sudah dibasahi air sungai di dekat ladang.

"adoooh, pelan-pelan"

"berisik, wah bentuk lukamu seperti bintang" kata suara cempreng itu sekali lagi.

Tiba-tiba, ada sebuah nyanyian yang mengalun dari sebuah pondok di dekat ladang itu. Sasuke terdiam sebentar dan bertanya.

"itu suara siapa? Suaranya indah"

"itu suara kakakku. Dia emang pintar nyanyi, enggak kayak aku yang suaranya cempreng gini, aku pasti ga bisa nyanyi. Huuuhh!"

"aku bisa nyanyi, mau kuajari?"

Dia terdiam, beneran ni anak bisa nyanyi? Kok kayaknya.. "kamu bisa beneran? Coba dong"

"_doe, a deer, a female deer. Re, a drop of golden sun. Me, a name, I call my self... gimana?"_

"waah, bagus, mau dong aku diajarin"

Sasuke mulai dengan nyanyi tangganada dan sedikit-sedikit Sakura ikut, pertamanya memang susah banget tapi lama-lama, suaranya anak pink itu bener dan akhirnya..

"do.. re.. mi.. fa.. sol.. la.. si.. dooo.." tangga nada itu sudah berhasil dikuasai dalam waktu singkat. Give her a standing ovation!

"oke, tangga nada sudah benar.. selamat yaa" kata Sasuke tulus sambil salaman. "sekarang, lagu ini deh

_I love you, you love me'_

"_I love you, you love me" _kata Sakura mengikuti

'_We're best friends like friend should be' _Sasuke kembali melanjutkan lirik lagu I Love You-nya Barney.

"_We're best friends like friend should be"_

'_With a great big hug and the kiss from me to you'_

"_With a great big hug and the kiss from me to you"_

_Wont you say you love me too"_

Gadis itu terdiam sebentar lalu tersenyum. Bukannya mengikuti, gadis kecil itu malah bilang "absolutely, I love you!!"

"he, heeii, kok kamu malah bilang gitu, ikutin nyanyinya dong!" wajah Sasuke jadi pink.

"hahaa, gapapa. Ohya, aku Sakura kamu siapa?"

"aku.."

---

_Like when we would meet"_

Drum dari Shikamaru menghidupkan suasana dan lampu panggung kembali menyala-nyala. Sasuke pun kembali ke dunia panggung dengan bandnya yang membawakan lagu Your Call yang udah di '_daur ulang_' ala Summer Rock.

"_Cause I was born. To tell you I love you"_

Sasuke berjalan ke pinggir panggung lalu balik lagi sambil melambaikan tangan yang tentunya diikuti oleh para penonton kususnya fansnya Summer Rock.

_And I am torn, to do what I have to. _Semuanya!"

Dan para penonton barengan sama Sasuke bilang _"TO MAKE YOU MINE, STAY WITH ME TONIGHT_"

Backstage:

Semua pada terhanyut sama lagu mellownya Secondhand Serenade yang lirik nya emang manis banget. Apalagi Sakura yang kebawa flashback yang sama dengan flashback Sasuke.

Sakura senyum-senyum sendiri.

"Ra.. ra.. kuraa.. akuraa... SAKURA!"

"eh? Apaan Tem?" Sakura terbangun dari lamunannya.

"ko malah ngelamun, cowok lo lagi nyanyi itu!"

"hah, co.. cowok siapa?" Sakura rada bingung "Temari!"

**On Stage:**

"_cause every breath that you will take_

_When you're sitting next to me"_

Lagi lagi, sebuah flashback pada hari pertama Sasuke masuk SD, tepatnya, di bis sekolah berwarna kuning.

"_will bring life into my deppest hopes, what's your fantasy_

_What's your.. (Neji: What's your... Sai: What's your...)_

---

"jangan duduk di sini anak aneh!"

"disini untuk temanku dan tasku, kamu tidak boleh duduk disini, jidatmu memakan tiga tempat sekaligus tahu!"

Sayup-sayup terdengar ejekan anak-anak di bis dari tempat duduk Sasuke. Sasuke melihat seorang anak berambut pink sedang kebingungan mencari tempat duduk.

"Heh, pinky! Jangan halangi jalanku!"

"kamu ga boleh duduk disini! Berdiri saja sana!"

Anak itu melihat disekelilingnya "aku.. duduk.. di, dimana?" katanya pada diri sendiri dengan suara mendesah, serak-serak becek, gerimis, ujan deres, tanah longsor, gempa bumi, gunung meletus blablah..(1)

Sasuke mengangkat kepalanya. _Rambut pink? Kok familiar_? "kamu boleh duduk disini kalau mau" kata Sasuke menawarkan.

Mata anak itu melebar dan terbelalak senang. "terimakasih"

Sasuke bertanya "apa kita pernah ketemu?"

Anak itu kebingungan dan berpikir "ohya? Dimana ya?"

"sepertinya salah"

Sasuke kecil menyibakan poninya, dan sekilas Sakura melihat bekas luka berbentuk bintang tidak beraturan di jidatnya. _Bintang? Familiar juga.._

Mereka mengobrol banyak hal sampai mereka berhenti di halaman sekolah. Sasuke merasa sangat nyaman berbicara dengan anak pink yang ternyata bernama Sakura.

---

**Backstage:**

Akhirnya lagu yang mereka bawain—Your Call—Selesai juga. Sabutan meriah dari penonton tidak berkurang mereka tetap semangat seperti biasa. (2)

"Sasuke, Sasuke, itu kamu ya! Kamu yang jatoh di ladang bunga matahari di Osaka waktu kamu lima tahun, sebaya dengan ku, itu kamu kan yang ngajarin aku nyanyi I Love You, itu kamu pasti yang waktu itu nolongin aku yang diledekin trus ngasih tempat duduk di bis waktu hari pertama masuk SD! Itu kamu Sasukee!"

Terang aja Sasuke kaget, baju aja selese manggung capek-capek, langsung disosor ama pertanyaan membabi buta dari Sakura yang ga kenal 'jeda'. Sasuke diem sebentar trus nyengir dikit.

"hmm, iya?"

Sakura terbelalak "Sasuke udah tau? Dari kapan?"

"waktu gue kedua kalinya denger lo nyanyi—setelah yang pertama di ladang bunga Matahari, sendirian sambil main gitar di ruang musik tiga tahun lalu, waktu kelas 7, suara lo.. ngingetin gue sama suara anak di Osaka dulu. Dan itu lo, Sakura" Sasuke menjelaskan satu-satu dengan sabar.

Sakura terdiam, terus blushing, trus geleng-geleng, terus cemberut, terus ngeliat mata Sasuke "Kok kamu ga bilang dari dulu?"

Sasuke mengangkat bahunya "ya, lo juga bakal tau sendiri kan Sakura?" jawab Sasuke tanpa ada rasa bersalah sedikit pun. Sakura udah hampir buka mulut buat marah-marah tapi, begitu mereka berdua ngeliat kanan-kiri dan temen-temen mereka pada ngeliatin sambil senyum-senyum sendiri lalu..

"CIIIIYEEEEEEEE KALIAN BERDUAA"

---

"cepet-cepet, setengah jam lagi kalian tampil bebarengan" kata EO konsernya "cepet ganti baju"

Mereka cepet-cepet ganti baju sambil sesekali ngeledekin Sasuke dan Sakura yang hari ini banyak ngealamin flashback kenangan mereka berdua.

Habis mereka-mereka ganti baju, semuanya nunggu di lounge khusus Spring sama Summer sambil nyemil-nyemil sama ngobrol-ngobrol. Neji lagi nyetem-nyetem gitarnya.

"Neji.. Stemin gitarku juga dong" kata tenten sambil menunjuk gitar merah maroonnya.

Neji mengangkat sebelah alisnya "kerjain sendiri dong, dari dulu lo ga pernah nyetem sendiri, padahal hearing lo di sekolah dapet A+, males banget sih"

"enggak juga sih, dulu..."

---

_**Rooftop**_**, sore, jam 16.00**

Tenten mengelap biola hitamnya. Senar-senarnya pun disetel kembali. Setelah selesai, Tenten meletakan biola di pundaknya, menekan senar, dan mulai menempelkan _bow_(3) pada senar-senarnya.

_Henryk Wieniawski, Polonaise Brillante Op.4 No.1_ (4).

Sebuah lagu yang enggak biasa buat anak SMP kayak Tenten. Tapi, gak tanggung-tanggung, dia memainkannya dengan penuh perasaan dan _perfect_ sekali, oke, _nyaris_ perfect sampai..

'_BRAKK_' suara pintu _rooftop_ yang terbuka dengan sangat keras. Seorang cowok berambut panjang, menenteng sebuah tas cello dan setumpukan partitur.

Dia mengangkat sebelah alisnya ketika menyadari bahwa orang yang mainin Polonaise Brilliante tuh anak seumurannya.

Permainan biola Tenten berhenti. "_what are you doing here?"_

"_what AM I_ _doing here? FYI, it's a public place, miss_"

Tenten hanya menghela nafas. Dan melanjutkan latihannya, sementara Neji (cowok tadi) duduk di bangku dan mempelajari partiturnya.

"kamu diam saja disitu? Enggak latihan? Untuk apa kamu bawa-bawa cello kalo gitu?"

Neji ngelirik dikit, dikiiit banget, dikiiiiiiit sekali, pokoknya dikit banget lah, hiihh bener-bener dikiiitt, ya ampuun, dikiiit doang! (5)

"gue enggak mau latian bareng lo" jawab Neji dengan sanggaaaat tenang.

"heh?" _'songong banget ini anak, ya ampun'_ hati Tenten ngamuk-ngamuk "ke na pa ?"

"hh" menghela napas "soalnya bakal ngeganggu lo kalo kita bardua maen dua lagu beda, dan pasti tabrakan trus nadanya ga enak"

Tenten yang tadi udah jutek malu, soalnya ini anak niatnya baek. "yaudah deh, aku pindah ke ruang latihan aja, silahkan"

Tenten hampir saja mau memasukkan biola ke dalam _casing_-nya(6) tapi.. "mau latihan bareng?"

Wahwah, ditawarin latihan bareng cowok terkenal seantero sekolah, mana ganteng pula! Tenten tidak bodoh tentunya.

"bo, boleh deh.. tapi kalo duet biola sama cello, kamu bisa mainin lagu apa aja?"

"ya, banyak.. Serenade, Ave Maria—"

"SERENADE! Itu aja"

Neji mengangguk lalu mengeluarkan cello coklatnya. Dia mengelap bow-nya sebentar dan mengambil posisi duduk yang enak lalu mengangguk pada Tenten tanda siap.

Mereka berdua mulai menggesekan alat musiknya masing-masing. Sebuah suara menyatu dengan sangat indah di langit senja Konohaschool (7). Berhubung sore itu sedang berangin lumayan kencang, suara permainan mereka terdengar sampai ke asrama sekolah, hall room, dan seluruh gedung sekolah.

Satu persatu not-not balok dalam partitur masing-masing pun dimainkan dan akhirnya habis, pertunjukan berakhir.

"nada yang sangat indah, ya kan.. ee.." sebenernya si Tenten tau namanya si Neji, cuman kan kalo langsung kesannya tuh dia _femes _(maksutnya terkenal) banget ampe Tenten (yang _blind_ banget sama gosip dan teman-temannya) aja tau.

"Hyuuga Neji"

"Ten Ten"

---

"Saat yang paling ditunggu, gabungan band Spring sama Summer!"

"KYYAAAA!"

Sasuke masih di belakang kanan panggung pake kemeja hitam polos dengan lengan tanggung (digulung) sama dasi merah marun, plus celana panjang hitam juga sama keds Adidas putih. Sementara Sakura ada di bagian kiri panggung waswas dan grogi mau duet sana Sasuke. Dia pake _tube dress _hitam detail pita merah selutut dengan _pump shoes_ putih. Rambutnya digerai gitu aja.

Sasuke, yang pertama buka mulut dan nyanyi

"_do you hear me, I'm talking to you_" Sasuke mulai beranjak dari balakang panggung dan sedikit-sedikit sampai ketengah.

"_Across the water, across the deep blue ocean, under the open sky_

_Oh my, baby I'm trying_" Sasuke udah ada ditengah panggung sambil nyanyi dan nungguin Sakura muncul.

Lalu Sakura menyambut sambil jalan.

"_boy, I hear you in my dreams. I feel you whisper across the sea_

_I keep you wih me in my heart" _

Nyanyian Sakura terus berlanjut sampai mereka ditengah. Berdiri berhadapan. Saling senyum. Buka mulut dan

"_lucky I'm in love with my best friend_

_Lucky to have been where I have been"_

Sambil menyanyiin reff Lucky-nya Jason Mraz yang pas banget dengan keadaan mereka. Sasuke dan Sakura terus bersahut-sahutan.

"_They don't know_" (Sakura) "_don't know_" (Sasuke)

"_how long it takes_" (Sakura) "_it takes_" (Sasuke)

"_Waiting for a love like this_" (barengan)

Akhirnya mereka gandengan dan jalan ke pinggir kanan-kiri panggung sambil terus bernyanyi. Ketika sampai pada lirik..

"_... fill the air, I put the flower in your hair" _

Sasuke mengambil bunga dari sebuah meja yang gatau kenapa bisa tiba-tiba ditaro dipinggir panggung. Sasuke mengangkat bunga itu dan menyelipkannya di rambut pink sakura (8). Sakura yang tidak tahu bakalan ada adegan kayak gini waktu latihat kaget sekali. Mata Sakura melebar, kaget, tapi Sasuke hanya menyeringai sedikit dan ngelanjutin nyanyi Lucky.

Akhirnya

"_You hold me, right here right now"_

"_ooohh, oohhh, oohh oh, oh, oh, oh"_ (9)

---

Mari kita ulangi kejadian Sasuke menyelipkan bunga lewat sudut pandang temen-temen yang pada _speechless_ ngeliatnya.

"_... fill the air, I put the flower in your hair" _

**Shikamaru**: _dasar, Sasuke cari-cari kesempatan, gue juga mau kali sama Temari, cuman kalo enggak lagi dipanggung, kayaknya gue bakal disambit sama hair dryer._

**Naruto**: _huaa, tangan gue dua-duanya dipake buat mainin bass sialan ini. Padahal Hinata ada di sebelah gue main _keyboard_. Mereka berdua enak banget. Mau juga!_

**Sai**: (cuman ngeliatin sambil senyum tapi air mukanya udah yang kayak mau pipis ngeliat adegan bebungaan tadi yang klasik banget sumpah!)

**Neji**: _norak kalian! Dasar kalian norak! Kalo gue yang didepan, bukan bunga.. tapi Tenten gua kasi _Prada dress _keluaran terbaru kayak punya Hinata sekalian!_ (padahal ngiri)

Sementara yang cewek sepakat kalo Sasuke manis sekali.

---

tbc

* * *

Catetan sikil, bahasa kerennya _footnote_ (cieehh..):

(1) Maap, maap teman-teman, kalau ga ngerti gapapa, penulis juga ga ngerti kok bisa nyambung kemana-mana.

(2) Yaiyalah, _wong_ mereka ganteng-ganteng.

(3) Alat penggesek biola (itu loh yang dari ekor kuda)

(4) Bingung kan kenapa judul lagu bisa panjang banget. Sebenernya gini.. _**Henryk Wieniawski **_itu komposernya ato yang ngarangnya deh, _**Polonaise Brillante**_itu mana judulnya, _**Op.4**_ OPUS itu kayak nomor seri buku partiturnya gitu, _**No.1**_ya nomor 1 aja.

(5) Yang ini enggak penting, maap deh penulis lebai.

(6) Tempat meletakkan biola.

(7) Idiih bahasanyaaa dangdut banget..

(8) Roman klasik, najis ah.

(9) Itu nyanyiinnya enggak "_oh oh oh_" gitu tapi 'o'nya dibaca 'U'. Jadinya "_uuhh, uuhh, uuh, uh, uh, uh, uh_ (dst)"

* * *

**Selesailah chapter sembilan ini.**

**WWAAW! PLOK PLOK PLOK! WIIWWWIITT!! KYAAA!!**

**RnR lo! Awas kalo sampe enggak.**

---

**Sign/pureblood putee/2009**

**Ciao ******


End file.
